


【法扎/莫萨】奇迹降临那一夜

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Summary: 美国二十世纪五十年代背景，但所有关于时代背景的内容都是瞎胡说接近成年的主唱莫和刚刚成年的瘾君子萨mob萨有不会写车，开的车都是假车私设如山。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美国二十世纪五十年代背景，但所有关于时代背景的内容都是瞎胡说  
> 接近成年的主唱莫和刚刚成年的瘾君子萨  
> mob萨有  
> 不会写车，开的车都是假车  
> 私设如山。

萨列里属于最无可救药的那群人里的一员。

他嗑药，没钱嗑药，在犯瘾的时间里动也无法动弹，等着嗑药。他吸完毒躺在酒吧里的沙发上，望着天花板上汇成的灯光海洋等着有人出钱干他。萨列里的钱不够吸毒，所以他找人干他以换取毒品。苯丙胺、吗啡、可可精、白粉、安非他命、海洛因，一天三针，他在快感的海洋里遨游，他感到精神上的饱足和精神上的饥饿，时间只分为扎一针和等待着扎针。

萨列里因为吸毒过量患过静脉炎，好在那是学校假期的时候。他每个假期都借口外出旅行，搭乘地铁与灰狗长途汽车去美国的另一端，找一座城市里底层纷繁又盖满灰尘的角落，租一间没有暖气的廉价公寓，有时候连热水管都没有，他只需要毒品与一套注射的家什，颤抖的手指与嗨翻的大脑，在霓虹灯镇流器的声音里仿佛到了天国。这样的地方会吞噬你，就像毒品一样，一旦上瘾就侵入到你的细胞中，作为新的细胞需求的化学成分存在。那甚至不能称之为渴求，为了每天能够起床你需要毒品，因为你在呼吸，所以你需要毒品。这里的人们构成了城市的这部分，分明是形态各异的妖怪又被某种同质所牵连，共同形成一个庞大软体动物，粘腻，往下滴着粘液，又柔软得随时能化成一滩黏稠的水。

所以没有人知道萨列里患过静脉炎，他的手臂惨兮兮地流着血，抽搐着被送进医院。他只要出院后往他满是针眼的手臂上再来一针，扎上一针一切都会好。

药头一般不卖毒品给未成年人，他们没钱又口风不紧，遇上雷子（警察）什么都会抖落出来。过去的萨列里是个例外，因为他从不欠债又信誉良好，有观察风头不被雷子抓住的眼力见儿，便没了不卖给他的理由。更何况他们知道萨列里在做什么，做得光明正大又彬彬有礼，他们不介意为此献上无数声口哨。而现在萨列里已经踏入成年，没有什么挡得住他。

这是另一种生活，故土另一端的师长与同学从不知道乖学生萨列里在远离他们的底层过着怎样的生活——瞳孔缩到针尖大小，发出愉悦的叹息，眼神迷离地倒在廉价公寓的硬板床上。萨列里是最循规蹈矩的那类学生，制服笔挺得让人乏味，成绩单虽不是一直优异，也是不耻于拿给家长的模样。不只穿着皮夹克的小混混，只是普通学生看一眼萨列里都会觉得他平静无波的眼睛里有什么正在死去。或者说他本身就是僵死的代表，整整齐齐的头发与衣服，只差别个领花就是旧时代欧洲的侍臣。

他暗沉的眼底挣扎着别的什么，但人们只看见彬彬有礼的凝固蜜糖色。他们都说萨列里的眼睛里没有半丝暖色，只不过颜色刚好沾染了蜜糖。

 

萨列里是在一个酒吧遇见莫扎特的。不同于他通常进入酒吧的喧闹，这间酒吧安静又整洁。顾客零星的坐在吧台前，面前放一杯半满的酒静默地听歌，又像是沉思着各自的生活般心不在焉。酒吧老板抽着烟读报，既不在乎报纸的内容也不在乎是否有人点酒。白烟环绕着乐声上升，一直触到粉刷得雪白的墙壁。

萨列里一进酒吧就呆住了，他从没在如此迷乱的城市底层听过这样的音乐。他缓慢地走进酒吧，找了个离舞台不远不近的位置坐下，仿佛快一步都会惊扰了夜籁。

歌手带着他的乐队，有一头金色的头发，闪亮的金箔缀在眼角，搭配起暗色的衣服，灯光下便显露出裹着暗袍的大理石塑像来。萨列里惊异于对方的年龄似乎比自己还小上一点，未脱干净的稚气像一根刺扎在烟雾缭绕的酒吧里，却又意外地与这里的氛围融合。演奏的不是时下流行的爵士乐。莫扎特唱着海面上的灯塔，唱着想在浅层的海底与浅水鱼彻夜交谈，折一支珊瑚送给洋流中的精灵。硕大宁静的星光就要从歌曲里溢出来，走在天地同是满目璀璨星光的交界处，伸开双手走钢丝一样摇摇晃晃保持平衡行走。

有没有人说过日复一日吸毒的生活麻木灰白得像全世界的灯都灭了？各种毒品作用于感官的实验尽头是一个人站在黑暗里听不见回响，颤抖着发声只听见反弹回来的回声和自己的声音在胸腔里的震颤。而此时，乐声劈开萨列里的胸膛塞进一团热烈的光。至少，至少，萨列里得知道他的名字。

夜场演出结束了，乐队收理乐器走下台子。萨列里回过神来，掩住想要鼓掌叫好的冲动，和其他人一样沉默地坐在那里。他一瞬间想起了什么，眼底渐渐被阴暗侵染，向酒保要了一个铺满冰激凌的苹果馅饼和一品脱威士忌。

莫扎特在和乐队成员打台球，穿裙装的姑娘走过去向莫扎特抛媚眼，莫扎特笑着回应地勾了勾对方的下巴，缀满金箔的黑色眼线在灯光下闪烁发亮。姑娘身上有香水味，萨列里预想接下来该是调情意味的谈话，把酒杯举到嘴边。莫扎特吻了一下女孩，接下来却是朝萨列里走了过来。萨列里还记得莫扎特身后是灯光下酒吧里飘摇的尘埃，他吞咽一下。姑娘饶有兴致地望向这边，上下打量了一圈萨列里，惹得萨列里不自在地转头对付自己的苹果馅饼。

“请我喝一杯酒吧，先生。”莫扎特不由分说拿过吧台上的威士忌，凑近萨列里耳边，“我知道您，萨列里，我也见过您。我出钱，干你。”

萨列里听过不少更过分的话，底层世界在这个层面上永远不缺乏新意。但他竟感到了窘迫，那个在舞台上唱着灯塔与海洋，与鱼群开茶会，涂抹出璀璨星夜的歌手此刻把荤话全倒进了萨列里耳朵里，烧得他耳朵发烫。

萨列里冷静地和他谈价钱，从裤子口袋里掏出挤扁的烟盒，神经质的洁癖一样把盒子捋平整，拿两支烟摆在吧台上。莫扎特从萨列里的烟盒里又抽出一根，摆在那两根香烟旁。

萨列里承认，莫扎特的手接近他时，心跳快了那么几拍。萨列里吞咽一口润湿干燥的喉咙，像威士忌根本没能缓解干渴似的。

“成交，先生。”萨列里涂了黑指甲油的手反手扣住莫扎特的，“能否告诉我您的名字呢？”

 

沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。

 

他们的呼吸彼此缠成一团，廉价公寓的门向后扣上，还没走到床上就略显急躁地互相脱起对方的衣物。不知道是谁先推了谁，莫扎特和萨列里倒在床上，硬板床浪漫地发出吱呀的悲哀乐曲。窗帘没有拉上，丹佛的星空映在窗户上。这太酷了，他们在星夜的幕帘下做爱，每一颗星星都热烈、疯狂又悲哀，像一曲走了调的扭曲八音盒欢快地唱响。莫扎特操进萨列里身体的时候听见对方的痛呼，他忙捧住萨列里的脸歉意地亲吻一下，接着吵闹地称赞起他的床伴，夸他和自己最喜欢的唱片一样好听，夸他全身映满了星星的样子是自由的国度里最好看的。莫扎特不在乎萨列里的身份，不在乎是不是姑娘，逮着了机会就尽情纵乐，柔软的肉体是最美的温柔乡。

而萨列里被不知节制的小疯子干得晕乎乎的，身体烫得像发烧，只满心想着您才是我的星星。莫扎特的眼睛里确实映满了星夜，他笑着看萨列里时吸毒成瘾的少年就什么都忘了。忘了远方的家，也忘了身在此处，只记得丹佛哀伤的星星和至上方望着他的莫扎特，他的眼睛染成了深蓝色的幕布，满眼的星辰比丹佛的夜晚更真实。

完事之后萨列里又想扎上一针，他穿好衬衫与工装裤，熟练地拿出调羹，倒出白粉胶囊里的粉末在蜡烛上烤化。莫扎特坐在床边，不带揶揄也不带嘲讽，问他：“您是个瘾君子？”

萨列里这时才反应过来自己在莫扎特面前准备扎针，虽说很多瘾君子有在某个人的公寓里聚众吸毒的习惯，但他是从不在人前扎针的。一瞬间最深重的秘密被揭开的窘迫压住了他，腐烂堕落的花朵啜饮着秘密的汁液仿若有声地盛开，他只回了声“是的”就再无下文。瘾君子本想冠以自己一通嘲讽与奚落，字里行间饱蘸罪恶与堕落的毒液。

“我还不知道这一点。”莫扎特抖散了萨列里叠在床上的另一件衣服，绷直了袖子弹出不知名的哑调子。他眼里渗进不知名的悲哀，低下头把星星都埋进阴影里。“今晚让我借宿吧，萨列里。”

“……您不介意的话。”萨列里最终还是没有迈出在莫扎特面前扎针这一步，他只是用棉球吸饱了毒品，挤进眼药滴瓶里备用。

“您真是太好啦。我现在出去吃饭，买些啤酒，您来吗？”莫扎特向他仰起脸，上面的一排牙齿咬着嘴唇露出笑容，试图遮掩眼里并未散尽的哀伤。他拉过萨列里的衣服给临时的小调作了个结尾。

萨列里回答说他不去了，就在公寓等莫扎特。歌手临出门抱住萨列里亲了一口，他用了些力气抱住萨列里，像怕他跑了或是蒸发在这间房间里。

门扣上了。萨列里拿起眼药滴瓶，做了个纸扣子装上针头，将布条扎在手臂上充当止血带，往静脉里注射毒品。

注射完的一瞬间萨列里无意识转头看向关着的门，他张了张嘴突然意识到莫扎特不属于这里。他不属于没有暖水管的廉价公寓，不属于罪犯、瘾君子、基佬、妓女构成的庞大软体动物。萨列里在其中泥足深陷，但莫扎特不属于这里。于是瘾君子在黑暗中慢慢卷曲起身体蹲坐在床上，望着眼前无尽的虚空像是今天的疯狂都没有发生过。他有些恐慌，指节抓住自己的膝盖。

还好毒品的效力来得很快，他来不及深究充斥在暗夜里的不和谐调就被推上了云端。莫扎特回来了，萨列里接过莫扎特手里的啤酒，觉得一切都释然：他们不过是没有明天的床伴，只要今夜在这座破败的城堡里纵酒欢歌就好。杯盘狼藉是狂宴的明证，残羹冷炙才是日后永恒的主题。星星真美，不如今夜就狂饮至死吧，在火车轰鸣的车辙声里跃轨自杀吧。

“您嗑药了。”莫扎特平铺直叙一个事实。他拿起一瓶啤酒，没有急着往喉咙灌下去。

是的，是的，是的。萨列里的心灵争先聒噪着回答，随后才意识到莫扎特听不见，钝钝地点点头。莫扎特便在黑暗里凑过来轻柔地吻他，连啤酒的苦涩味道都柔软，由莫扎特的舌头濡染进萨列里的口腔，嗜甜者瑟缩了一下，凑上去回应莫扎特。萨列里沉沦在这个吻里，本质上和沉溺于毒品没有区别——每个细胞都活了起来，也和此地的背景没有区别，人人都溺在欲望的海潮里。

他拒不承认沉沦来自于情事明日就会逝去，就像朝露在阳光下就会蒸腾。

“别急，萨列里。”莫扎特让萨列里低下头来，听着较自己年长的男孩气息不稳地喘息，抵住他的额头。“别急。”

“安东尼奥。”萨列里急切切报上自己的名字，“安东尼奥·萨列里。”

莫扎特眼里闪过一丝惊讶，尔后笑了。“是啊，我还没有问你的名字。”

 

第二日的白昼揭去了星星的帘幕，萨列里下意识伸手试探地触碰身旁的床铺。床太窄，昨夜他们只好依偎得过紧，像一对真正的情人。现在只有身旁的空旷和失去另一具体温的清冷，萨列里的心脏开了个巨大的空洞，好一会儿被某种巨大的东西压住了，躺在床上没有动。他皱着眉闭了闭眼，终于翻身坐起，宿醉的头痛让他用手掌按住了双眼，心里哀嚎了半刻。旁边的矮柜上放着昨日买啤酒的账单，空啤酒瓶压住纸张的一角。萨列里恍惚看见纸上有黑色的墨水笔字迹，抽出那张纸片，上面写着一首短短的情诗和“你知道在哪里找我。”末尾署名的“M”尾端花哨地拖得很长。

萨列里冷冷地嘲笑一番心底挣扎扭动而起的渴望，随手扔掉了纸片。他需要扎一针，现在。

他看着粉末在调羹里融化，又摇摇晃晃倒回去捡起了纸片，仔细地压好每一道折痕，放进口袋里。

 

再之后遇见莫扎特完全是偶然。那是萨列里要离开丹佛的最后一天。

萨列里再没有去过莫扎特的乐队驻唱的酒吧。甚至搬去了另一个公寓，他说服自己是因为那块区域最近雷子查得紧。

他吸毒的频度比以往更高，萨列里知道他在往更深处坠落，罪恶的尸臭魔芋花吸引了小虫落入花心深处就不再放他们走，直到花朵又心生赦免的怜悯。一切都在往更深处坠落，萨列里听见软体动物滴滴答答下落的粘液声，只有抱住自己藏起来的吉他才能感到一丝支点。他因为入不敷出而开始跳灰（贩毒），毒品卖给那些嬉皮士们。

那天他走得太近才发现坐在前面的是莫扎特。歌手坐在投币式点唱机前安静地听机器唱歌。莫扎特在哪里，哪里就有星星的幕帘。酒吧的灯光只照亮了他一半身躯，另一半隐没在完全的黑暗里。他是雪白翅膀的天使也是黑色羽翼的恶魔。萨列里避不开他，只好和他打招呼。

“啊，安东尼奥。”莫扎特转过头来，双手垂下去搭在腿上。

“乐队成员们在哪里？”萨列里打了个手势问。

“他们在里面喝酒。”莫扎特低下头去，随着音乐轻轻摇晃脑袋。他想了想，抬起头看萨列里，眼里有些困惑，“我还以为我们是……”

“床伴。”萨列里抢先回答。

“也不错。”莫扎特重低下头，气恼地讽刺。

“我要离开丹佛了。”

“真巧，我也是。但我们在路途中怕是遇不上了，如您所愿。”

萨列里噎住了，“莫扎特，我不是……”他在脑中空捞了几下试图找出解释，可它空荡荡的。他又重复了一遍“我不是”，之后就只有干站在那里。

莫扎特没有再继续谈话的意思，萨列里干巴巴说了声“再见”，没有得到回应后犹豫地在地面上抹了抹鞋底，转身走开了。

“我们会再次相见的。”萨列里走了一段，听见背后传来叹息般的声音，那里面凉水一样的悲哀和欣喜与他们做爱那夜的星星似的闪耀。

萨列里不知道莫扎特哪里来的笃定，他不确定地顿了一下，随后回头真诚地回答，希望莫扎特说的是真的。

“当然是真的，安东尼奥。”气恼就那么轻易地消散了。莫扎特又往点唱机里投上几枚硬币，金箔在弯起的眼角处闪闪发亮。机器唱起博普爵士乐来。

萨列里又想起那晚的夜籁，仿佛奇迹降临的那一夜。他甚至刹那间觉得他可以在无限下坠的人生里叫停，脱离毒品的泥沼，然后他可以找寻到什么东西，某种未可名状却鼓动着初生的脆弱羽翼在他胸腔里震动的东西。他可以带着希望上路吗？萨列里又好好地和莫扎特道别，点唱机前的天使和笑着他说了再见。

 

他背着背包回到了家，前一天他已经对着旅馆里有裂纹的镜子细细打理了自己——倒不是说说平时他在这方面会有所疏漏，他是萨列里，在毒窟里也没个瘾君子的模样。古板的小屋，深吸一口气后礼貌地向姑妈姑父问好，向他们汇报早已编造好的旅途。一项项细数后时间不早，萨列里悄悄抬起眼观察两位家长的神情，和平日相同的严肃代表这次的汇报也没有出差池。他上楼躺在自己的房间里长长吐出一口气，心里想着究竟要怎么做才可能和莫扎特再次相见。萨列里转头看贴在墙上的全国地图，计算从西部到东部的跨度，沿着无数条蜿蜒的河流与公路。

而他绝没有想过第二天在教室外的走廊上就听见了莫扎特的问好。

在那之前他对着盥洗室里的镜子和每一个并非假期的早晨一样整理好制服，自身没有察觉地叹了口气。

 

“早安啊，安东。”莫扎特在赶去上课的学生堆里窜到萨列里跟前，叫得亲昵。阳光从楼层顶端的窗户漏到他的头发上，泛起更温暖的色泽。萨列里便想起那日濡染了两人口腔的金黄色酒液，里面呈着月亮的颜色，苦涩又甜蜜。

他的听觉对莫扎特的声线太过敏感，霎时就愣在那里挡住了匆匆向前的人流。

 

月亮是会夺去人的理智的。


	2. Chapter 2

萨列里在学校得藏起来扎针。他站起来回答老师提问时抓挠着满是针孔的手臂，他的制服口袋里有时塞着针头，毒品都放在学校走廊带着锁的学生个人杂物箱里，就在萨列里的衣服与鞋子之下，书本资料之下。萨列里的秘密会呼吸，每时每刻都在膨胀，转着硕大的眼珠牢牢盯着萨列里，让他偶尔翻起一直存在于生命之底的恐慌，靠着学校的外墙连指尖都在颤抖。他试图倾听树上鸟儿的歌声，想象自己就是那只轻盈的鸟儿，最后只能蹲下来手指嵌入深棕色的头发，以几近弯折的角度深深埋下头颅。

他会想起早逝的母亲，在吸毒之后还算愉快时为他轻轻哼歌。她少有对他温柔，但萨列里还是想她，想得刻骨铭心，每次嗑药时都记起她苍白的面容，枯萎的嘴唇唱起童谣，像捻起一朵花小心地递给他。她抱着他看画册里罂粟花的图片，沙哑的声音说这迷人的花朵生出无忧无虑的幸福（吃人的毒）。

吸毒不是纪念，从不是纪念，它只是控制了萨列里的生活，而萨列里被巨掌握其中还逼迫自己相信某种程度上能控制它，毕竟帕特森没人知道萨列里吸毒。

 

现在有人知道了。莫扎特怀揣着萨列里的秘密还盘算着邀请后者逃学，并大胆付诸实施。萨列里拗不过莫扎特在游乐园废墟上开演唱会的畅想，一声声安东叫得他脑袋发晕。那废墟在帕特森郊外，乘着午后的公共汽车穿过公路，萨列里在燠热的空气里偷偷看一棵又一棵的树影掠过身旁的莫扎特，阳光与影子对比得强烈。这梦想早晚会结束，时刻一到莫扎特就会离开深陷泥潭的萨列里，于是小天才就能稳稳地站在地面上。

事情就应该如此。萨列里突然想不顾车上的众人来上一针以平息自己尖叫的灵魂，这幻梦不该拖得太久，不然该离开时萨列里会痛苦得出不来。但他只是平静地对莫扎特说自己要下车回家取一件东西。莫扎特点点头，下了车在尘土飞扬的路边等他。

萨列里和姑妈撒谎学校的演出需要吉他。瘾君子都会撒谎，简单得信手拈来，就像过去他的母亲总骗他是最后一次，从没有最后一次，直到她死去为止。萨列里已经不记得自己撒谎时脸红的样子——他有好一阵子都是那个模样，于是过去他把自己的脸孔掩藏在黑色的口罩下面。现在那块黑色的布料落在衣柜的角落生起灰尘。萨列里走过去拿走吉他，黑色指甲油的手指拉起背带背在背上，口罩就隔着一块衣柜板看着他。

萨列里想了想要不要扎这多出平常的一针，最终吞咽了一口，与吉他一起出了门。

莫扎特看见萨列里背吉他的样子，眼睛亮了起来，他没想过废墟上能有两个人的演唱会，他不仅拥有了假期时聚集在美国另一端的乐队成员们，还有了萨列里。

“你藏得真好。”莫扎特笑了。

萨列里转过头，不自在地挠挠脸颊，跟着笑了起来。

 

穿过杂草丛生的废弃铁轨，生锈的轨道在某一点向上弯曲。金链花的疏影从车站残垣上吊下来，紫罗兰也开得正好。他们走到那片废墟，莫扎特深深吸气呼入游乐墓园空间中的气体分子，他领着萨列里穿过积满灰尘的旋转木马、干涸的水上游乐设施、永远停在出发站的过山车，弯弯曲曲的轨道全都生锈且变了形，找到废弃的蒸汽火车，爬上去伸手邀请萨列里上来。

年长的一方笑着摇摇头，温顺得像一只鹿，示意场地都是莫扎特的。

手指拨过吉他，乐声破空而起。在一片废墟与墓园之上，仿若木头爆响在火焰里。蒸汽车的废墟是包围的龙骨，只在莫扎特的方位留出空缺。远处倒伏的篷伞；马戏团软下来的帐篷与后台无数的衣装、彩球和小丑服装，野兽尽数逃亡的笼子只能挤压空气；鬼屋无人之后才是装盛幽灵的乐园。所有无人之境都是坐满了观众的盛宴，无数的幽冥为莫扎特鼓掌欢呼，为他在半空舞蹈，破损的咖啡屋招牌下影子的王国在议论纷纷，而游乐场中高耸的城堡正在重建，乐声勾勒了它的骨架又附上富丽堂皇的涡卷纹样，没有人不会在其中迷路，在接连挤进耳朵的喧闹音符里遍寻出口，期望伸手就能触摸到光。

萨列里甘愿臣服。他也爬上了蒸汽火车，配合着莫扎特弹低音吉他。毒品让萨列里对他喜爱的音乐迟钝，他太久没有竭尽全力构筑过音乐，为了追上莫扎特闹得满身是汗。他此刻只需和莫扎特一起构筑废墟之上拔地而起的城堡，千万个幽灵为他们歌唱。他们是城堡的缔造者也是居住者，只有两人的宏大奠基仪式，漫天飘摇欢庆的彩色碎纸，如同从新砌的城市中传来巨大管风琴恢弘的音符。

这是两人在广大无境的废墟之上的演唱会，除了他们之外再没有活着的生灵。

莫扎特和萨列里倒在龙骨墓园里，互相看一眼，笑作了一团。那一刻他们达成了某种共识，比曾经肉体紧密的相贴更加交融。

萨列里在长久长久的时光里第一次不依靠毒品变得这么快乐，大脑里的内啡肽，内源性类鸦片物质，足够支撑他此刻非凡的快乐。他看着莫扎特，剧烈搏动的心脏热烈地一遍遍敲击着胸膛，促使他要对这个音乐的天才说出什么，莫扎特伸出食指按住了他的嘴唇。

“让我们再待上一会儿，安东。”莫扎特说。

既然音乐的化身这么说了。萨列里在这片只有莫扎特的废墟里闭上眼睛，微风拂过他的面颊撩拨他的触觉，正如此刻发生在莫扎特身上的一样。

这片只有他们的墓园（城堡）。

 

他们两人之间的秘密和萨列里单独一人的秘密并不一样，萨列里的秘密总是监视着他，在每一个暗角转动硕大的复数眼珠看着萨列里。而他们的秘密促使萨列里一次次从学校出逃，和莫扎特进行废墟上和音乐上的探险。那是一九四七年，他们的演唱会一次次上演，幽灵们或欢呼或不赞同地摇头。两人在废墟里寻找各种不同的器物制造形态各异的声响，这是音乐的实验室。他们甚至在废墟里找到了一架废弃的钢琴，但它已老旧得不能再用，身旁残破的谱子勾勒不出完整的音符。

萨列里每天从废墟回到家，脑子里还回荡着演唱会的音乐和座无虚席的幽灵，拔地而起的金色城堡还是庇护他的厅堂。他掸掸制服上的灰尘，小心地推开木屋前白色的栅栏门，再往前进到木屋凝滞不动的空气里。金色的城堡便消失了，姑姑和姑父板着脸坐在客厅里，他们之间几乎没有话说，滞重的氛围里连普通的举动都惶恐，更不要说推门而入的萨列里。

萨列里总归是知道的。没有什么会改变。他不会拥有音乐也不会拥有莫扎特。

他只是像往常那样和姑姑和姑父问了好，把书包放进房间，遏止了自己再碰碰吉他的想法。他再次觉得喉头发紧，咬了咬牙齿，把吉他远远的放在房间角落，拿出作业，在纸业的顶端写好了日期。一团墨水顺着笔尖流了下来，攀附在纸业上，形成规则的圆点。萨列里愣了很久，把纸撕下来，重新在下一页写上日期。

他无法明白为什么此刻比过往的相同时间更难熬一点。磨蹭了很久才站起来，下楼去拿餐盘，在桌子上摆好。萨列里小心地看一眼两位相伴多年的亲戚，快速把食物扒进嘴里。

还好两人对他吃饭的速度从不过问。萨列里总是急匆匆扒拉完饭食，打了招呼就离开客厅。忘记从什么时候开始他只能咽下甜食和毒品，正常的食物从进入口中的那一刻就只能唤起呕吐的反射，从胃里翻腾到口腔，他只有努力压住它们。

萨列里觉得这些都是报应，都是他应得的惩罚。他活该每天扒在洗漱台旁把刚刚吃下去的食物全吐了个干净，好像这样还不够，还需要他把整个胃也吐出来。他看着镜子里的自己冷漠地笑了一下，像是镜面中的并非自己，低头打开水龙头把肮脏的呕吐物都冲进下水道。

他回到房间扎针。烤化毒品粉末，注入滴瓶，扣上纸扣子，用校服领带充当止血带，再熟悉不过的流程。鸦片类毒品会造成瞳缩作用，瞳孔缩到针尖大小就是天堂。

他看见拼贴般的幻象，各色的光点在天花板上聚集，轻飘飘的愉悦充盈大脑，再漫溢到四肢。他终于不再渴望被杀死。

他只拥有拼贴式的幻象，他能抓住的只有毒品。除此之外，没有别的什么。

 

他开始过一种分裂的生活。萨列里终于直面莫扎特由内散发的光明，直直地撞进那团光亮之中——莫扎特创造太多便拥有太多，不吝于给予甚至于随地抛洒。随音乐的轻盈跳跃、绷紧小腿爆发的力量以及眼中从不减损的热情，像是星辰陨灭的最后光芒恒久的留在了他眼里或是他自身熔解进太阳灼热的光辉。萨列里不再仅是一个看演出的旁观者而是其音乐的缔造人，他由此不得不拼劲全力维持一个安稳的表象，再被动地、无法不去一遍遍自我凌虐般审视早已糜烂的灵魂。他甚至时而幻觉嗅闻到腐烂的气息，就在他和莫扎特一同演奏之时（他置身于光亮之中时）。

他因而恨莫扎特，他因而无法爱他。

他在卧室里看着针剂里的液体一点点推进手臂，再告诉自己，你已经烂到了骨子里。

我如此爱你。我如此恨你。我恨光照下丑陋无所遁形的我自己。

 

而萨列里最恨的，他预见恨意暴露在莫扎特面前的那天，他庞大的温柔会包容它。或是他并不顾忌，不在乎，因而只是轻轻一笑。

于前者，萨列里无法谅解他自己，因此他宁愿是后者。

 

 

 

音乐的好时光意外地并不是终结于学校忍无可忍地因旷课情况向家庭反映，而是警察发现了他们，并向双方的父母亲提出了赔偿。莫扎特的父母不在家乡，没有人能管得了这个小疯子。萨列里却是被关了禁闭，被姑妈姑父责令在家写无数遍检讨。不知悔改的莫扎特当天晚上就用石头敲起了萨列里房间的窗户，后者迷惑地循着声音往下看，笑得一脸无辜的莫扎特挥动手臂向他问好。

萨列里一直都绷着一根弦，即使和莫扎特在一起时也是如此，或者说尤其如此。音乐的天使不该与他待得过久，否则便会和他一样深陷泥潭。萨列里深信这一点，因而总是在偷偷看着莫扎特时感到不安。巨大的眼珠无时无刻不在膨胀也无时无刻不在盯着他。萨列里甚至因为禁闭而松了一口气，可莫扎特又来找他啦，他不知道一瞬间剧烈的不安与高兴究竟谁占了主导。

他惊讶又无奈地打开窗户放莫扎特进来，歌手带来的收音机里放着录满新歌的卡带。音乐的狂欢没有尽头，只要莫扎特存在于此。他们在房间的一角围坐着收音机，像在深夜的篝火近旁眼里映满了亮光。

莫扎特发现了萨列里还没来得及藏好的纸片，歌手在丹佛留给他的情诗好好地放在相框里，皱褶都被仔细地压平。他盯了那纸片好一会儿，转头对着萨列里烧红的脸颊印上一个吻，不忘调侃“安东尼奥无比重视他的床伴，连随手写的情诗也放在相框里框好”，又作着指挥的手势向他保证今后必定会有源源不断的情诗，毕竟“安东尼奥这么喜欢它”。

萨列里听着这话只想把莫扎特按进地里去，或者把他自己按进地里也行。

没有课业的禁闭甚至比平日更加好过——至少不用藏起来扎针。唯一的问题在于毒品的存货日益见了

 

底。莫扎特每天晚上都用小石子敲萨列里的窗户，翻过窗棂带来新的卡带和亲吻，有时还有他又偷偷去废墟之上带来的有趣物件。他们甚至互相捂住对方的嘴巴在萨列里的房间里享受互相触碰的欢愉，因必须小心翼翼而显得奢侈又万分的弥足珍贵。

萨列里总是害怕被发现的惊慌模样，莫扎特则觉得这模样的萨列里可爱极了，只差响亮地在对方脸上亲上一口。他好歹抑止住了吵闹，只隔着自己的手背亲吻萨列里。

他们心照不宣地从不触碰毒品的话题，一方不知道怎样谈起，吸毒的另一方坚定地避而不谈。因毒品而越来越心神不宁的萨列里终于在这岌岌可危的层面压上一块重石，最终揭穿它的则是莫扎特。

“你需要新的毒品，”他突兀地割烂了掩盖事实的幕布，声音渗了些冰冷，他低下头只抬眼看着萨列里，向上挑的金箔平白添了几分凶狠，“而你只有我可以请求。”

请求莫扎特带毒品的句子早已在萨列里胸腔里徘徊了好几天，遍寻不到出口，沉沉地坠在那里，一经揭穿便欢欣鼓舞地离开了萨列里的胸腔。萨列里只觉得羞耻，费力地开口低声说了对不起。莫扎特的刀刃割烂幕布的那一刻他就掉进了地狱的冰窖。

“我会给你带来。”莫扎特的语气更加冰冷了。他背起画了星星的吉他从窗户翻了出去。

没有道别。

萨列里耳边回荡起母亲的话语，“这迷人的花朵，生出无忧无虑的幸福。”

自嘲地笑了笑，倚靠着床边瘫坐下去，呆望着窗户，那扇窗此时空荡荡的，谁能知道过往敲上窗户的石子是不是梦境？从毒品脱去沉重肉身的无忧无虑里醒来后，只有无法控制的毒瘾和手臂上丑陋的针眼陪伴他，独幕的讽刺剧惹得萨列里发笑。

他把脸埋进双手里。失去了星光的房间漆黑又空荡，只挤满了平日里萨列里摆得齐整的物件和莫扎特留下的卡带、粘了星星的收音机，摆成一个有些凌乱的圈。瘾君子害怕极了，他害怕有一天他会为了毒品卖掉吉他。萨列里不是很在乎毒品是否会毁掉自己。

他就要失去莫扎特了。

他害怕因为毒品失去莫扎特。

萨列里决定相信废墟上拔地而起的城堡并不是梦境，它们太过真实，容不得萨列里质疑它们有半点虚假。

 

 

每一个细胞都在渴求毒品。萨列里躺在床上，悲哀地发现他无法想念莫扎特，只是拼命地渴求毒品。戒断反应折磨着他，腹泻、像个被拉开的风箱似的灌满了热气，骨头里被虫蚁啃噬，他不得不拼命弯曲背脊蜷缩起来，试图缓解戒断。萨列里想象那些虫蚁驻空了骨头，纷繁忙碌地搬运着骨末。他拿指甲在墙上划刻，指甲油已经剥落得差不多。已经忍受了五个小时，还要煎熬多久？萨列里心里数着秒——还要熬过多少个一百秒，一百后面还有下一个一百秒，还有下一个……

和莫扎特在一起的每一天积攒起来会逼得萨列里发疯，因为萨列里知道终结的一日终会来临。毒品只需要一天就把他逼入了绝境。没有比这更好笑的笑话了。

石子接连敲打起窗户。萨列里扒着床沿直接摔到了地上，他踉踉跄跄站起来，拖着身体打开窗户。

“安东尼奥。”莫扎特扶住他，急忙从挎包里拿出一盒吗啡，他刚抬头就看见萨列里眼中近乎疯狂的渴求，血液霎时冷了下去。他一下子站直了身体，把萨列里带了个趔趄。

“你戒毒吧。”莫扎特冰冷地说。窗外响起雷雨的声音，翻卷而来的乌云下，莫扎特像是铜铁的塑像，折射出冷凝的光线。

“……对不起。”心脏被捏住般的疼痛和戒断反应的折磨让萨列里弯折了身体，只低下声音道歉，“对不起。”

“你没在我面前磕过药，”莫扎特抓住萨列里的小臂，迫使他抬起头来看着自己，“你没在任何人面前磕过药。现在，扎下这些吗啡吧，在我面前。人们该爱你真实的样子，安东尼奥。”

萨列里痛苦的眼睛里笼上一片空茫，他摇了摇头，期望莫扎特能放过他。

这只温顺的鹿啊。莫扎特记起他们第一次去废墟时，萨列里把所有的“舞台”都交给他的样子，更加生起气来。他并不陌生瘾君子们的面容，丹佛的毒窟里一张张惨白的面具在灰色的水泥房子里做着虚幻的梦。缺乏摆设的光秃灰漠里，他们的神情称得上……幸福。

“扎针吧，安东。”莫扎特换上诱哄的语气，清浅诱惑的声线贴在萨列里耳朵上方，“你渴望它们。安东，安东尼奥。”

萨列里仍然在摇头，每一个细胞都因为他手里的吗啡尖叫得发抖，千万只手攀住他，要求他扎那一管小小的吗啡，避免虫蚁驻空了躯壳（它们在噬咬他，里里外外地爬满了身躯，如附骨之蛆，从骨头里挣开茧囊的黑色蛾子），他却突然觉得针管太过烫手，该在屈服之前远远扔掉。

在真实的情境里，他只是紧紧攥住了针管。

莫扎特握住他的手，诱哄的声音里栖居着曼舞的蛇。

萨列里循声魔怔似的摊开手，低下头看手里的一针管吗啡。莫扎特注视着他低下的头颅，戴了荆棘罪冠般压弯了颈项，深棕色的头发遮盖住了只有莫扎特见过的蜜糖。他看着萨列里颤抖着揭开袖子，在萨列里想要背过身去时抓住了他，揭开袖子的进程只得缓慢又艰难地进行下去，直到褐色溃烂的创口暴露在莫扎特眼前，它像只褐色的蜘蛛丑陋地占据在萨列里手臂上，嘶嘶喘气转动着五个眼珠等待萨列里喂饱它饥饿的肚子。针管在萨列里手里滑了几次才终于扎了进去，他悲哀又绝望地抬起眼来看莫扎特，可眼里模糊一片，他什么也没看清。莫扎特低头抵在萨列里胸前，推着还未从戒断中完全恢复的萨列里，把他推到了床上。他的眼睛和窗外一样卷起风暴，深蓝色的郁悒爆发在金色的睫毛之下。有什么灼热地滴在了萨列里的脖颈和胸前，萨列里一时没能反应过来那透明的液体是什么，伸手触摸时只觉得莫扎特的眼泪在手指上烧了起来。

莫扎特拥抱他无可救药的瘾君子，就像他们在丹佛相遇的时候。他此时不需要去买啤酒，所以可以一直抱着萨列里。手指上的火焰没来得及烧到萨列里心里去，眩晕又甜蜜的梦境渐渐浮现在他脸上，瞳孔缩到针尖大小，年长的男孩也伸手拥抱莫扎特，仿佛不知道自己的恋人为什么陷入了苦痛。他脱离了加诸在肉体之上的所有苦难，轻盈得无忧无虑，便哼唱起莫扎特的新歌安慰他暴风雨里的爱人。

莫扎特怔愣几秒，更收紧了手臂。萨列里迷惑地停下了歌声，随后又断断续续地开始，连缀成完整的曲子。

他无可救药的瘾君子，甜蜜的安东尼奥，不知道他们都在暴风雨里的船只上，深蓝得发黑的海浪会高高掀起，打碎船只的龙骨，埋葬入海的他们将尸骨无存，没有在人间留下一个坟墓。

而他们的魂灵会升到天空去吗？是否还能看见星星睁大忧郁的眼睛，灰色的公路在美国的平原上没有边际地延伸，廉价的灰狗汽车载着往太平洋海岸横跨美国的旅行者，一路饮酒高谈，追寻着真福直观的幻象拨弹手里的吉他清唱。

 

那是一九四七年，历经了两次世界大战的国家们在废墟上重建。所有相信人类理性和平的价值根基都被推翻，整个世界都像只盲目的动物，一头扎进自己铸造的陷阱里。年轻的嬉皮士们上路了，他们嗑药，穿着花哨的佐特套服宣扬和平。世界盲目又疯狂地扭动庞大的身躯，忙忙碌碌地重建（繁荣）又安静地绝望着。

 

所有的一切都能追溯到丹佛的那个夜晚。萨列里最初醒来的时候还以为自己仍在那间廉价公寓里面对莫扎特离去的一个早晨，眼睛渐渐对焦后才发现面朝处是帕特森自己房间的天花板。他站起身来把卡带放进录音机里，在刚睡醒的迷糊中听莫扎特唱歌。他抬眼看见桌上放成一排的吗啡，旁边还有一支空针管。萨列里登时清醒了大半，想起昨夜里莫扎特拥抱自己的双手，骨节因用力而泛白。

他像个苍白的鬼影，每一寸皮肤都散发渴望毒品的气息，在莫扎特面前。

萨列里恐惧地睁大双眼，弯下腰把脸埋进双手里，发出被猎人逼入绝境的兽类般的呜咽。他最为黑暗的秘密从未在人前抖落，一经撕开就将溃烂化脓的发黑伤口暴露在音乐与莫扎特眼前。手臂上的每一处针眼都开始作痛，提醒他早已因毒品在太久的时间里忘却了音乐，提醒他两只手臂已是多丑陋的模样。他抱住膝盖缩在床边的角落里，看着桌上三支满满的吗啡和空针管，希望今晚莫扎特不要来。

莫名在心中催生起一股抗拒，他没法儿再碰莫扎特带来的吗啡了。他深深吸气，又小心翼翼地吐出，害怕惊动了那片摆着吗啡的桌面。

“你戒毒吧。”莫扎特冰冷的语气一遍遍在萨列里大脑里播放，他不自觉念了出来，连言语里的冰冷和愤怒都如出一辙。“那他就不该带吗啡来给我。”他心底有个小小的声音在辩解。他立时撤去了这个想法，更加倍地怪罪起自己来。

萨列里小声不断重复着莫扎特的话，直到那冰冷和愤怒都烙进了心脏里，加倍的难过挽留似的涌起来牢牢包裹住它们。他又把自己往床铺上的被褥后缩了缩，仿佛这样就能躲过那片桌面。

 

他好奇能把自己毁坏到什么程度。这念头一经闯入就宛若救赎，拉住他躲开愤怒的谴责。

在戒断反应造成的抑郁里怀着病态的喜悦。被沉坠黑潮包裹的世界中，唯一的欢欣具有明确的指向。渴望有人一根根掰断他的骨，渴望闪着银光的刀没入骨血，没入内脏，或者刺入脊椎。渴望有人不顾忌他的痛苦，执行无理由的伤害，直到他失去意识，堕入宁静的黑暗。

渴望。渴望。渴望。渴望。

黑潮已经将他拖垮，它或许具有整个人类史的重量，他因而存活得举步维艰。光是维持存在就殚精竭虑，再无力应对现实。

想要被缚，交出自己的处置权，即使满口求饶也依然被钳制脖颈，徒劳地抓挠着地板，如动物交媾般趴伏在地，从背后被灌满、撑开，他虚空的躯体因而爆聚，炸成碎块。这很容易，因为安东尼奥·萨列里本就是空壳，任何的注入都足以让他如恒星死亡般爆炸，形成的黑洞吞噬光明。

他好奇能把自己毁坏到什么程度，仿佛这样就可以赎去罪恶。因而终于给自己注射了两管吗啡，站起来拉下袖子仔细遮好伤口，走下楼梯到客厅里去，他的两位亲戚在那里。

他需要坦白，迷蒙愉悦的大脑记不起这坦诚迟了多少年。

就让他们代表世人将他驱逐。而没有人会找到他。

 

莫扎特站在种着老榆树的街角磨蹭，眼睛不安分地追随着不时开过的车辆和走过的行人，他不打算就此打道回府，也不打算立刻去找萨列里。直到隐约听见愤怒的尖叫。

小镇里的人们似乎战胜了这并不礼貌的想法，渐渐在屋前驻足，像观赏一场正在上演的木偶剧，转过头与身旁的人议论。

莫扎特清晰地捕捉到“瘾君子”、“毒瘤”这样的字眼，还有“不应当存在”。对昨日行为的懊悔突然刺中了他。急切地想要知道情况，透过人群的缝隙，他看见了萨列里。

被恶毒字眼如此形容的人眼中有着献祭般的快乐，莫扎特有那么一瞬间觉得他疯了。

安东，安东尼奥，掀起暴乱吧。

他又从人群中钻了出来，看准一个正准备下车的人，从对方手中接过车门。

“您的车被暂时征用了。”莫扎特说着挤进车内，关上车门，大声对着人群按喇叭，接着让车撞断了栅栏门。

“安东，快上来！”车辙在地面上印出深深的痕迹，莫扎特用萨列里恰好能听见的音量喊。

在善良的人群中卷起风暴吧，今夜，我们即是风暴的中心。

萨列里愣了一下，随即快速地拉开车门上了车，他睁大的双瞳里看见莫扎特快乐的眼睛，便融化在万千星辰里听见自己搏动的心跳。

像是才发现自己撞断了萨列里家的栅栏门，莫扎特倒车的时候露出些许懊恼的神色。

“非常情况，你不介意的吧？”莫扎特盯着路况，把车开到了路面上，还好刚才被冲散的人群为这提供了不少便利。

“我……不，没有。”萨列里才从怔忪中回过神来，看着屋前的两位亲戚，勾起一个恶作剧般的浅笑，“但他们会的。”

“哦，哦，你也是会这样笑的。”莫扎特几乎要笑出声了，猛力踩上油门，一路飙了出去。

“我猜你是自己告诉他们的。”他用手指点着方向盘。

“……是的。”

“您真令人惊喜，我更喜欢您啦！啊，警车来了，原谅我此时不能给您一个响亮的亲吻。”

莫扎特正说着，身后的警铃如有意志的犬，争先恐后响了起来，像是为盛大的逃亡谱写最为华丽的乐章，令莫扎特笑出了声。

“抓好了，安东。我们要一直开到这辆车没油为止！”毫不减速地冲过一个弯道，莫扎特斜睨了一眼油量表。

“沃尔夫冈，你疯了。”高速飙车连带着肾上腺激素一起上升，萨列里半真半假地说。他看着莫扎特眼里的光芒，觉得从脚底窜起兴奋的战栗。

“彼此彼此。”又是一个弯道，萨列里听着莫扎特的回敬被离心力整个压在车门上。“你终于叫肯我沃尔夫冈了！我真想吻你，安东尼奥！可惜我现在空不出手。”

莫扎特一边露出一个委屈的表情一边大声宣布。

“鉴于现在的情况，我更希望你认真开车。”萨列里不得不在引擎的轰鸣和闪着红灯的警铃交响曲里大喊着回应。

“不必了！”莫扎特看一眼油量表，神情里闪过一丝狡黠，在汽车由高速到慢慢停止运行的空当里放开了方向盘。他抱住萨列里，吻他。

“我爱你！”他眷恋地在恋人嘴唇上停留一会儿，眼里燃烧着烟花爆炸的热量，混合着肾上腺激素上升的喘息不匀。

“我知道。……我知道，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里颤抖的指尖抚摸他翘起的金发。

警车朝它们围拢过来，形成一个包围圈。

他眼里闪耀的光芒明明灭灭的看着萨列里，昭示他无意掩饰的激动与热诚。他在等一个答案，但萨列里最终没有再开口。

“……我们先拜托警察先生让你去治疗手臂吧。”莫扎特拉过萨列里的手轻轻吻过，随后又想起什么似的，站起来俯身抱住了萨列里。他在星空下亲吻萨列里的额头与眼睛，最后虔诚地亲吻他覆着袖子的手臂。

他说，你不是瘾君子也不是毒瘤，你不需要面具，你只是安东尼奥。我爱着的安东尼奥。

他花时间确认了一下萨列里的反应，接着回身钻出车子。

萨列里看着他红光掩映下的背影，看他与警察交谈，觉得像目送最终会离他远去的绚目光芒，在车体掩映的阴影中迫使自己移开目光，打开车门走了下去。

 

 

他终于在地狱里了。莫扎特说“我爱你”的时候，恐惧淹没了他。

不管莫扎特在他身上看见了什么，那一定都是虚假的，伪造的某种假象。

安东尼奥·萨列里不存在。

是谎言。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

萨列里被送去莱克星顿的疗养院戒毒。姑姑对这个决议表示了十足的满意，至少不用再看见姑父家系的毒瘤。莫扎特对此一无所知，他担忧地一早就去小木屋找萨列里，只有一片死寂降临在往日会为他打开的窗户上。

那日在警察局做完笔录，萨列里就被家人拽回了木屋。莫扎特的目光还停留在警察不耐烦敲打桌面的棕红色笔杆上，对萨列里姑姑的闯入始料未及。尖利的噪音锯进了接待室里，黯淡的色彩骤然涂抹进不和谐的大片灰调，萨列里便被尖利的色块拖走了。萨列里的力气足以拗过姑姑，但他还是顺从地走了。作为寄养的孩子，作为双亲早逝的孤儿，他早已习惯了如此生活。

尖利的声音与不和谐的灰调还残留在莫扎特的视觉与听觉里，警察敲着笔杆才把他从愣神里唤回了现实。他走出警察局，缩进外套，呼吸夜晚清冷的空气，想起自己搁在壁炉上方父母的信件，堆得像压弯了树枝的雪花。它们不属于萨列里，不会带给他温存，或许莫扎特的情诗也不能。莫扎特这么想。

夜空沉默地与他对望。

他沿着公路往回走，踢到脚边一块石子的时候停住了。莫扎特蹲下来，那是一块小小的、色泽温润的石头，闪着云母的光泽。他想第二天带给萨列里，对方会高兴的。

他最终没能带萨列里逃出囚笼。或许只要他们生存在这个世界上——众人浮泛的观念最终交汇成的这个世界——他们就都不能。

可第二天他没能找到萨列里。被盗走的车停回了原来的位置，人们纷纷去往工作和学校后的房屋群失去了主人，一片寂静。阳光明亮地照在白色的屋群上，散植的树木也失去了生气。空荡荡的木屋吞吃了他的男孩，张着怪物似的嘴巴恫吓他。莫扎特感到怪异的眩晕感，像是白昼阳光下剧烈的不和就隐藏在和平日无二的表象之下，可没有人在意它。萨列里不在帕特森了，不在学校不在那间屋子里，只有莫扎特仿若被剜走了一大块，淋漓地滴着血。

他抱着双臂在阳光下的人行道上缓慢地蹲下来，睁大眼睛凝视却是什么也没望进视线里，直到一只甲虫焦黑的尸首闯了进来。棕色的眼睛聚了焦，看见一队蚁虫逐渐搬空了那具太阳下焦黑的点，而甲虫的节肢还在震颤着。

他不知道他的男孩儿去哪儿了。

 

萨列里隔着一张桌子坐在医生对面。

“你为什么吸毒？”医生问。他的镜片反着白光，玳瑁的镜腿也折射光泽，看不清他的眼睛。

萨列里避开光线低下头，盯着桌面上一块剥落的油漆。黑色的长袖好好地盖住了他的手臂，他因而感到安全。

就像一位精神科医生问精神分裂症病人是否听见了（不存在的）声音，经验丰富（在医院度过多时）的病人乖巧地说听见了，或许还带着点愚弄。

于是萨列里抓着袖子抬头给出医生满意的答案，不带有愚弄的，反而带着某种讨好式的真诚。

所以他没有说出真相，没有说失去了毒品他就活不下去，这世界沉重地压在他的肩上，天空永远是失去生气的灰色，有了毒品他才能喘息片刻。

为了有力气活下去，他需要毒品。

医生满意地点点头，拿着笔写了些什么，把那张纸撕下来，交给萨列里。他似乎对萨列里戒毒怀有很大的期望，把他安排进了好的单人间，那里有更好的看护与待遇，大多给第一次进疗养院的人。

他一眼瞥到纸端医生的签名，想起了莫扎特的字迹。萨列里不动声色地站起来，跟着护士走出去。他脑子里全是莫扎特，却想着他不想再见到那颗蹦蹦跳跳的小星星了。

不是瘾君子也不是毒瘤，不需要面具。可他的内核早已糜烂，他从里到外的烂掉了。不值得莫扎特的亲吻。

索性不再见到他。

“得先治疗你的手臂。”护士停下来，回身对他说。

萨列里陷在思绪里，条件反射地答了声好，随后才理解了护士的意思，不由抓紧了袖子。

 

体检完之后萨列里穿上了医院发配的罩衫，他仍然对有人检视并摆弄他的身体很不适应，坦露身体在一个正经的氛围下进行，而不是一片昏暗中的享乐。护士带他去打药，配药室的窗口前排了长长的队伍。有人在前面喋喋不休地说着什么，唾沫星子喷溅在浑浊的空气里。

萨列里焦躁起来，这里凝滞不动的空气让人熟悉，让他想起才离开的家。他又抓起了手臂，隔着布料撕扯得伤口疼。两边的墙侧蹲着几个瘾君子，濒死的眼睛就像是他的姑父，无光的弹珠表面浑浊地反射周身的景物。一个流浪汉嘴边流着口水，喃喃地说着什么，使积聚在下巴上的口水更多了。

这里多是走投无路的瘾君子，他们再也没有钱财找寻毒品的慰藉，只好到疗养院来讨每针四分之一格令的美沙酮。这对毒瘾深重的他们而言剂量并不足够，处理也极为粗暴。

那场围捕与亲人尖利的叫嚣又在萨列里脑海里放肆地滴溅开来，视角转换间全是成瘾者死去的眼珠和流浪汉嘴边的口涎，队伍前方人的声音喋喋不休地插进他脑中这片喧闹的场景。他试图用痛感唤回些理智，拼命想着至少这次得坚持得久一点。如果走完一个疗程呢，他是不是就可以远离毒瘾了？

于是他又想起了莫扎特，想起那个亲吻。

萨列里痛苦地闭上眼睛。

 

不，他办不到的。

没有毒品，他根本没有力气活下去。

他只有一路向深渊沉坠下去，连思考触及光明的可能性都害怕，所以他只有远远避开光亮，害怕灼烧的痛楚。

罂粟的红光适时在脑海里铺展开来。这些生长于不安之地的花朵——法国北部一战后炸弹开垦出的田野。它们吸食着碎肢骨血生长得蓬勃，在夏季盛开出一片远远就能看见的红光来。

红色安抚他，连缀起记忆里母亲落在他额上细碎的亲吻，混杂着她毒瘾发作时歇斯底里地支使萨列里去鱼龙混杂的街道上给她带毒品，还含混不清地夹杂起萨列里想象中发生在法国北部田野的战争，炸弹坠下来炸得血肉横飞的该是他自己的面孔。

这间排着长长队伍的疗养院里，他无数次在自己脑海里自缢而亡。

新加入队伍的人无意中撞到了他的肩膀，他回头看见那人耷拉的眼皮，玻璃弹珠似的眼睛里映着自己的身影，巨大的恐惧像那双瞳孔里的黑色一样笼罩了他。

 

莫扎特坐在游乐园的废墟上，有一搭没一搭地拨弄吉着他，心不在焉地面对一方水上游乐设施已干涸的水池。

他想着怎么才能找到萨列里。

脑中转过千万个念头，最糟的是萨列里不会再回到帕特森了。莫扎特皱起了眉，和水上设施张开的黑洞洞大口相对瞪视，那口中伸出肮脏的白色滑道，过往承载的尖叫都消散在现下的死寂里。

他抓抠几下吉他表面的星星，猛地站了起来。

——或许萨列里家能找到些什么。

 

夜晚，萨列里睡不着，便走出房间。

走廊上站着一个人，听见声音朝他转过头来，眼神焦灼又虚弱，还隐隐透着安静的绝望。那人皮肤苍白，青色的血管在面颊的皮肤下清晰可见，大量的汗水流下来。他呼哧呼哧喘着气，望着萨列里像是想割开这个新人的喉咙，沥干他的血液以析出毒品来。

萨列里惊恐地回望它，旋即低下头逃回房间，躺到床上抱紧了被子。

他要离开这里。

到处都是走投无路者的眼睛，搅扰得他不得安宁。

 

一夜无眠，呼哧的喘气声跟着他回了房间，萨列里因而不得不在床上翻了个身面对门扉，确认那人没有站在单人间的某处，呼哧声才消失不见了。可他仍不能安心，窥视他秘密的硕大复数眼珠从帕特森跟来了疗养院，在每一个他看不见的地方转动。他毫无用处地用被子把自己裹得更紧一点，只露出双眼窥视，防止走廊上的人突然出现在了房间里。

他自己的呼吸声被闷闷地裹在了被子里，声响覆盖在耳边，整个房间都在随他一同呼吸。这个房间是活的，这幢疗养院是活的，裹着死去的成瘾者们。

第三天他再也忍耐不住了——还好他之前有一段时间没办法碰到毒品了，每针四分之一格令的美沙酮足以让他缓过来，不至于又加上一项新的煎熬——顶着青黑的眼圈递交了出院登记。医生怀疑地盯着他。

“我的亲人对我有新的安排，他们希望我接受单独的心理治疗。”萨列里快速地说。

“我们需要确认一下。”

“他们工作都很忙，”萨列里沉声道，尽力装出一副不想给家人添麻烦的乖小孩模样。他其实并不抱指望医生会相信他的鬼话，不过是姑且一试，即使被戳破了谎言也不过是和现在一样一直在疗养院待下去。“我已经成年了，”他挺直身体，“能处理好。”

“如果真是如此，对你也好。”医生镜片背后的眼睛显得意味不明，和前天萨列里刚入院时一样，镜片反着白光，令人联想起昆虫。他看着萨列里，像是要看到他的灵魂深处去。少年暗自握紧了拳头，摩擦着裤缝。

半晌，医生低下头去，掏出别在口袋里的笔，在登记表上签了字。

“我记得你戒毒的理由是……”

萨列里的拳头一下子攥得更紧了，牙齿也咬住了嘴唇。

“为了音乐。”圆珠笔沙沙地在纸面上划下字迹，医生甚至没有费心抬头看他。

呼吸一窒，没有应答。

这或许是他唯一没有撒谎的部分，在他布满沉沉浮浮谎言的人生里，他唯独不能为此撒谎，就像莫扎特若是问萨列里是否喜欢他，萨列里说不出不喜欢。这是他唯一真实的支柱，尽管常常布满裂纹并摇摇欲坠。

还好莫扎特没有问过，他就可以安心地避在安全的地方，哪怕在他身边也不用说出喜欢。

心里立刻涌起一股厌弃，对莫扎特的喜爱总是与他对自身的厌弃联网，无一例外。他有多喜爱莫扎特，就有多厌弃自己。

再也不想见到莫扎特。

“那么，祝你好运。”医生把登记表递给了他。

“谢谢。”萨列里反倒显得平静了。

 

于是他逃到灯光的海洋里。各大商场的招牌闪烁着彩色的光辉，他一脚踏碎了雨后水洼里的霓虹，站在街上四处张望，迷茫地不知道该去哪里。彩色的灯光包围他，广告标语织成一张华而不实的幻梦，把催眠的气吐到他耳边。于是他知道了。

他承受不起在一个陌生城市犯瘾的代价。他这样说服自己。会被雷子抓走的。

他应该坚持久一点的，他应该留在疗养院。

萨列里又想起莫扎特的亲吻。一阵烦躁扬起极其尖锐的噪音侵袭了他，萨列里摇摇头甩掉了脑子里的莫扎特。

瘾君子总能嗅到货的味道，身体里装了针对毒品的雷达，就算是陌生的地方，你也能瞧出哪里贩卖毒品。

他走进一家同性恋酒吧，点一杯酒往四周望。

萨列里并不喜欢震耳欲聋的音乐，但此时它驱散了疗养院里浸染的气息，让他镇定了些。手指磨挲长颈酒杯，里面金黄色的酒液像盛了月亮，在吵闹中晕出一片清亮来。他并不打算喝下，他几乎不喝甜酒以外的。

是丹佛那晚经由莫扎特口腔濡染进他唇齿的金黄色。

萨列里深吸一口气，平息又涌上心头的烦躁。

一个人朝他走了过来，萨列里等他走近，又后退一步，调整到合适的距离。他斟酌语句，稍稍扬起头：

“您有货吗？”

那人似乎因他的直接有些惊讶，随即靠近他，抹除了煞费苦心留下的距离，伸手握住萨列里手中酒杯的上方，“看你能支付什么了。”

 

莫扎特用石子敲碎了萨列里房间的窗户。第一次时石子没能击中，顺着房檐滚落下来，他盯着掉回地面的石头好一会儿，蹲下身捡起了第二块稍大的石头。

第二次时力度不够，石头砸中窗户又无力地弹开来，委屈地在空中歪歪扭扭划了个弯，又掉落下来。莫扎特抿了抿嘴唇，朝后扬起手，用力掷出第三块石头，玻璃应声碎裂了，残片在他眼中像在高速摄影机的拍摄下，一瞬间放了慢镜头，随后尽数掉进萨列里的房间里去。零落的声响似乎显示它们在地面上弹了开去，进一步破裂开来。

莫扎特爬上房檐，小心地避开玻璃尖锐的轮廓，伸手进去拧开了窗户。他的眼睛像是追随羚羊痕迹的猎食者，尖锐地稍稍眯起。他跃进房间里去，残破的玻璃在他脚下凄惨地发出咯吱声。

他带给萨利里的吗啡还在桌上，其中两支整整齐齐地排着，另一支脱离了队伍，显出某种混乱的痕迹。

萨列里房间的事物都排得整饬，强迫意味似的每个边角都严丝合缝地对齐，除了莫扎特到来的痕迹，总在整齐的轮廓处这里凸出了一块或是那里凹陷下一块，放着收音机和吉他的角落更是杂乱地围了一个圈。他像个八爪鱼似的逐渐把自己生活的痕迹侵占进萨列里的房间，而现在才有时间甜蜜又满意地仔仔细细审视。

他碰碰萨列里放在书柜旁的吉他，打开琴袋一边的拉链便显露出自己画的星星来。他拿起吉他，绕过一地的玻璃碎片坐在萨列里床上拨弄，想象涂着黑色指甲油的手就是在此处扫过吉他的琴弦，他的萨列里就是在这儿对着一方窗外的天空，头脑里悠闲地飘荡时有时无的音符，就像此时明朗无云的天日，暖日烘烤出干燥的晴朗，能就此蒸熏出一段柔板来，海浪缠绵沙滩的力度。

他弹奏一段他的歌谣，回忆每次萨列里倾听时眼中隐藏的光亮，而他弹完之后萨列里总是克制地低下头，不去看他，轻声对他说“这很好”，无端在他眼里形成温顺的姿态。他总是聆听此刻心中一连串雀跃的欢愉，凑过去亲吻萨列里，让恋人暖烘烘的喜爱透过克制疏离的外壳传达到他唇齿间。他会一路亲吻上他的耳垂，把那块软肉含进嘴里把玩。

萨列里的呼吸急促了些，但还是按压着不让它彰显得明确，弄不准是否该制止莫扎特。于是他的手只好推在莫扎特胸前又没有推开的力度。

多奇怪啊，他们分明才分别了几日，莫扎特却绵长地回忆起他来了。还有数不尽的画面可以探寻，手指划过排列在盒中等待检阅的档案，停驻在某一处，抽出一份轻轻拆开封壳打开来。

像是乐谱雪片般坠落在莫扎特周围，他可以随意挑拣一份让喜悦铺展开来。

一抹血色不谐地锯开欢快的调子，从蓝色的被褥间一直星星点点地延伸到地板上，停驻在那一片棕色上形成微缩干涸的湖川，开满红色藻类的火山湖。

莫扎特一开始并没有认出它们，他无法相信彰显着残忍伤口的结果，因而意识制止他太快揭示。他迷惑地顺着踪迹探寻，到达地面的时候伸手触摸皲裂的深褐色，血块便顺着它的手指攀了上来，粘黏在上面显示在他棕色的瞳仁里。

它们来自萨列里手臂上趴伏的蜘蛛。

他得找到他的男孩。

 

意识到这一点的莫扎特快速站了起来，眼睛在萨列里房间里搜寻一遍，走了出去。隔壁是姑姑和姑父的房间，无一处不彰显棱角的整齐显出冰冷的隔漠。莫扎特刚踏进一只脚便退了出来，想着若是客厅里没有线索再回来寻找。

说不上来的不适氛围，却又严丝合缝地掩藏在正常温和的表象之下，甚至想揭开逼出其内里也只会发现它早已和表象粘在了一起。

让人反胃的呕吐感。

通向楼下的阶梯处留着一块有擦除痕迹的血块，莫扎特蹲下去，虔诚地看了片刻，然后仔细地用手指擦除了它们。

客厅的桌上放着一份文件。它在整个暗沉的房间无端发出光来。

是同意萨列里进入莱克星顿疗养院戒毒的档案。纸面上萨列里的照片戒备地看着他。

 

莫扎特笑了，亲吻萨列里。

他找到了。

 

快感在小腹渐渐堆积，刚认识的陌生人在小旅馆里操着萨列里。他的身心无比倦怠却又被迫着欢愉，走在灭亡的路途上只变本加厉地享受昏暗里赤裸堕落的狂欢，以强迫的狂欢掩盖生命的倦怠。这场交易里他没有主动权，没有叫停的权利，所以他只有任快感积攒到令人无法忍受的地步，在黑暗的遮掩下流出生理性的泪水来。快感拽着他的头发将他拖行，发狠的顶弄里呻吟接不上，喘息也奢侈。视线里陌生人的眼睛和嘴巴似乎变成了可怖的黑洞。

桌上装着毒品的胶囊静静凝视着这一幕。

萨列里伸出手想找到一个支点，陌生人不会顾忌到此，他的手徒劳地悬在半空，不想为了得到支点而去拥抱，只好又蜷了回去。

快感太多了，和他心里凝结的沉郁黑块一样多，它们摸索着包裹了整颗心脏，又刺破怦然跳动的表面深入到内里来。他像个木偶一样缺乏反应，却还强迫自己用上讨好的技巧，让本就难以忍受的快感积攒得更为沉重。

他的灵魂溺进黏稠的黑暗里去，他能听见溺水的呼吸声搅动黑河。涌进肠道的灼热液体烫醒了他，现实带着污脏的白色墙壁再度将他笼罩，陌生人粗重的呼吸震动着空气。萨列里突然觉得惊恐，不知道身体里满胀不适地撑着什么，他想推开身上的人，手臂只是遮盖住了眼睛。

他清晰地感觉到陌生人退出了他的身体，听不清对方说了什么，在他耳朵里尽是涂满了黑线的杂音。一阵穿衣服的响动，那人在走出房间前又说了什么。

还是听不清。整个房间都在不稳定地波动，随时会塌掉。

就此把他埋葬了也好。

关门的声音。

萨列里支撑着坐起来，薄薄的被子滑下身体，趴住床边吐了出来。

 

他擦了擦因为呕吐泛起的泪水，眼角泛着红。慢慢穿好衣服裤子，系鞋带的手并没有颤抖，像是有什么已经被抽走了，只剩下冰冷的躯壳。

萨列里走到桌边，劣质的木料已经坑坑洼洼，粗糙的纹路横向走满了整个桌面，几枚胶囊就嵌在一个孔洞里。

他一枚枚地拧开胶囊，抬起手，冷眼看着里面白色的粉末全撒在了地面上。

 

莫扎特简直不敢相信自己的运气。他下了火车，拿着便签一边对照地址一边在莱克星顿的大街上盲目地乱转，还没到疗养院他就看见了旅馆门口的萨列里。

他正想兴奋地冲过去，转念一想，他不能毫无准备地去见他。

莫扎特没注意到萨列里身边还有另一个人，转身四处寻找周围哪里有花店。

结果他一头扎进百货商场，在商场里急匆匆地四处奔跑，看了无数个琳琅满目的玻璃柜子——里面的灯光把饰品都衬得很好看——最后买了条银项链。银色的星星安静地躺在手心里闪耀，就像没有萨列里的那几天他独自坐在废墟上看见的夜空。他吻了一下手中的星星，暗自祈祷萨列里还没有离开，向旅馆走去。

他在心里抱怨了一下萨列里又选这样破烂的旅馆，对接待员比划着描述萨列里的外貌，并请求一个房间号码。

他的心脏雀跃得快要蹦出来了。

接待员口中漫不经心地扔出一个房间号码。

他走过那条布满褐色污迹和拥挤房门的过道时，一个男人走出房门迎面走了过来。他有了不好的预感，攥紧了手中的礼物盒子，想着不如就此打道回府。但他还是往前迈动了步子。

男人的确是从萨列里的房间走出来的。

莫扎特睁着受伤的眼睛犹豫着要不要进去了，尽管在丹佛时他就知道萨列里在做着什么事。门没有锁，他不甚碰开了门扉。

萨列里一开始没有注意，随后才转头过来，看见门后一抹金色的头发。莫扎特见萨列里转头看见了他，心下一横推门走了进去。

他只见得萨列里坐在床边的地面上，睁着眼睛半天没有说话，恨不得找个地方把自己藏起来或是远远地逃开，眼角还泛着红。莫扎特立时软下心来，走过去在他面前蹲下。

“他伤着你了吗？”他抚开头发触碰爱人的脸。

萨列里躲避地低下头去，随后又抬起头来，露出笑容，饱含对自身的厌弃。上帝还嫌他腐烂流脓的伤口暴露得不够多吗？

“您看见了，”他用了早已不在他们之间使用的显示距离感的敬称，听得自己的声音称得上超然的轻快。他脚边散落了一地那几枚胶囊里的毒品。“您不该来的。”

您应该离开这潭腐水。

萨列里属于最无可救药的那群人里的一员。

 

“可我来了。”莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，温柔地吻恋人的额头。他堕落的萨列里，还害怕他知道什么呢？他明明什么都知道。他从礼物盒子里拿出坠了银星星的链子给萨列里戴上，冰凉的触感让其瑟缩了一下。萨列里没掩饰住眼里些微的吃惊，趁莫扎特认真地戴项链，看了他很久。

“你买了……”萨列里在莫扎特抬头之前迅速地垂下眼去。

“我们去丹佛好不好？”回到一切开始的地方，横跨整个美国到达的地方，就好像失去了熟悉的一切便可以得到新生。这个曾经摆脱了旧世界鬼魂的新国家如今也在寻找新世界的奇观，为了不被虚无与荒诞窒息而亡。

“你说什么……都好。”萨列里努力露出一个笑容。

就好像可以获得新生一样，就好像可以获得新生。他相信莫扎特，但他没法相信自己。他只得划拨一部分自己冷漠地提醒不要被此时感到的温暖融化。实际上这不会很困难，因为感到温暖的同时他就感受到蚀骨的绝望了。

“你说什么都好。”萨列里又重复了一遍，却失了彼时冷静穿好衣服、系好鞋带的力气，扶着床架站起来的时候险些滑了一下。“在那之前，希望你能原谅……”

在离开之前，在分别之前，把什么都献给你好不好。

 

萨列里解释说他得找刚才那个人预支一些毒品，莫扎特的眼神黯淡了一瞬才注意到散了一地的毒品粉末和垃圾桶里的呕吐物，抬起头有些担忧地看着他。

“你……不介意就好。”萨列里低头躲过莫扎特的忧虑，走出房间，过了一段走廊，敲响另一个房间的门。他在心里冷嘲着什么也没听清的自己却记得了房间号码，毕竟是维持生命的毒品不是吗？

半长头发的男人开了门，看见是萨列里吹了声口哨，开口就是一句露骨的调侃。莫扎特在背后捏紧了拳头。

萨列里说明了来意。

你知道这行生意不是这么做的。男人勾过萨列里的肩膀，凑得很近。不过给你一个例外吧。

之后的称谓无非是婊子、妓女一类，男人意味深长地看了一眼莫扎特，又凑近了一些，细细往萨列里脖颈嗅过去。真抱歉刚才没喂饱你的屁股。

萨列里神色如常地挣脱了男人，拿过对方手里的毒品胶囊，制止了莫扎特进一步的举动。

“我是他男朋友。”莫扎特说，把萨列里往自己身后拽。他知道的，他一直都知道，从不止他一个人和萨列里这么亲密，在过往多少个廉价旅馆里的夜晚，占有他情人的从不是他。可嫉妒刚冒出头就被针对萨列里的折辱打压走了，莫扎特听不得这个。

男人吃惊的眼神在他们俩之间来回逡巡，随后仅仅嗤笑一声，嘀咕几句关上了房门。

萨列里说，对不起，你不必这样的。我们走吧。

莫扎特抱着手臂生气，“你不能允许他这样说你”和“他不能这么说”争先恐后地在脑子里冒出来。他看着萨列里平静的眼睛，最终什么也没说出来，握住萨列里伸来的手，一起往旅馆门口走。

“没关系的，”萨列里轻描淡写地说，“我不介意。”

就好像他值得所有肮脏的字眼，再多蘸了毒汁的墨水泼到身上他也只是选择承接，就站在原地，连躲避的想法也失却。

因为他们说的不就是事实吗？萨列里害怕触碰这一点，他不敢想这个问题的答案。

“可我介意。”莫扎特说。萨列里突然觉得小音乐家握住他的力度有些疼，为想要抽回手的想法而愧疚。他觉得小音乐家不记得他们初次见面时说的话了，可那仍是不相同的，是欲望对象与泄欲工具的区别（他带着天真的好奇渴望这世间的一切），而萨列里小心翼翼地满足于这个区别，已经过度饱食而不想再逾越一步。

 

你选吧。萨列里抱着双臂靠住路灯，知道莫扎特对廉价旅馆不满意，等着他挑另一家旅馆。年长的男孩只得有些尴尬地表示自己现下没有足够的钱。

已经是深夜了，蛾子绕着头顶的路灯飞舞，细细的雨点已经淋了他们好一会儿，衣服和头发都渐渐吸足了水分变得潮湿，萨列里看见莫扎特在雨里扬起头甩了甩，把前额湿润的金发捋上去，溅开的水沫就像从雨伞边缘滑出的轨迹。小音乐家踩了几下红色汽车旁的水坑，愉快地看着水花快乐地飞溅起来，带着飞速掠过的景物在短短的一瞬向天空飞去，旋转舞女的裙裾。萨列里也笑了，随后打了个喷嚏。

莫扎特一下子停住了，以有“重大事情发生”的神情拉着萨列里找旅馆。萨列里笑着说没事，结果却是又打了好几个喷嚏。

年末了，再有少于一个月就是圣诞节，二十世纪快要过去一半，再过七年凯鲁亚克的《在路上》就会出版，鼓励无数找寻着什么的青年在战后的歌舞升平和荒芜里踏上旅途。向大西洋沿岸，向太平洋沿岸，横跨整个美国的荒原、山林和城市，从有好莱坞和格林威治村的繁华纽约到越过边境的墨西哥城。向东、向西、向北、向南，是亨伯特和洛丽塔旅途上宛如地狱烈焰燃烧的天堂。

艾伦·金斯堡弹唱着“我看见这一代最出色的头脑毁于疯狂”，并在有听众询问他“naked”的含义时当众脱光了衣服。垮掉一代的教父们聚集在哥伦比亚大学的集会，他们酗酒、嗑药，探讨虚无又实存的哲学命题，然后，横越整个美国的旅行，兴奋而精疲力竭，在路上。

而现下，这些疯狂离莱克星顿的两个男孩都尚还遥远，他们只是在时代的浪尖上，并刚好在脊骨里篆刻了波西米亚的血。他们现在只是需要一间干净整洁的房间，过了这个有红绿灯的拐角，闪着霓虹灯标牌的汽车旅馆就刚好。

他们匆匆用毛巾擦干自己，换上旅馆配发的单薄浴衣。萨列里有些尴尬，又觉得自己没有尴尬的理由。余光里看见莫扎特扔在床上的衣物，只得转过身去对付自己的衣服。使不上力气，试了几次才把外套的袖子拉离了手臂。

萨列里病了，仿佛再见到莫扎特喜悦和绝望同时烧毁了他，坐在床边颤抖着咳嗽，两颊泛上不健康的酡红，晦暗的光线里显得更加深暗的头发衬着病中的脸，苍白的嘴唇像是枯萎的花瓣。

莫扎特吻了吻萨列里滚烫的额头，沉着脸要去买药。萨列里抬头软软地看了他一眼，高热把他平日里克制的隔漠都烧化了，就只有一汪柔软的棕色浓浆，映着莫扎特的模样，那几乎像是萨列里总吝于在眼里显露的爱了。

莫扎特的心里一下子像揣了只暖烘烘跳跃的雀鸟。

“好吧，我不走啦，安东。”他折回来，用手背摸摸恋人的脸。“我陪你。”

他滚烫的情人，在火车上想了一路的人——所有车厢外的风景都是他。莫扎特想过萨列里会化为突然被风贴窗子上的报纸，黑色的粗体字隐喻着路途后的再度见面；或是绿树枝头唯一一片的红叶，阳光把它弹奏得透亮，让它足够显眼被莫扎特看见，在风里轻轻飘摇。他猜想萨列里也是这般想念他。现在，现在，终于可以好好看看萨列里。

头发还湿润地卷曲着，缠结的睫毛像沾了水珠——大抵是化为了行道树下沾了水珠的花吧，还是屋檐下被打湿了羽毛的鸟儿，颤动着湿漉的羽衣看他。

似乎出于对凉意的贪恋，萨列里下意识倚靠住莫扎特的手。他的眼睛充盈了浓雾似的搅乱了清明，混沌得卸下所有防备。平时戒备得不得了的猫终于翻起了肚皮，向他完全敞开的错觉昏然占据莫扎特的脑颅。

“我可不可以……”莫扎特意识到这句话逸散出口的时候已经太晚了，懊悔得想咬掉自己的舌头。

“嗯。”萨列里却是理解了这句没了尾巴的话，点点头，迷迷糊糊地笑了，“你想要的，都可以。”

反倒是莫扎特有些害怕了，他俯身放轻了动作吻萨列里的脸颊，犹豫了一下，之后是嘴唇。

萨列里主动抬手环住了他，灼热的气息吐在他脖颈旁。

他愣了一下，便随着柔软勾绕的情欲去了。萨列里从不这样，他的安东尼奥总在亲热时纵容他，所有一切都恰到好处的舒适，给他至高无上的欢愉，但也仅此而已。莫扎特总觉得他高潮时泛起水雾的双眼不只承载欢愉。欢愉是真的，难过也是真的，令莫扎特困惑也让他觉得美好。萨列里在高潮后的失神里总显得迷茫，像身在他处，像身在大雾弥漫的沉寂森林。有时他会困倦，莫扎特就吻他湿润的眼睛，抱着他沉睡。

所以，仅仅是纵容，主动只是为了技巧上的欢愉，而不是此时热烈地贴近。

滚烫的萨列里，热烈的安东，谁能拒绝呢？

他啃咬对方的脖颈，带着雨夜寒气的双手攀上萨列里的脊背，萨列里不由得瑟缩一下，但很快安分地待在了莫扎特怀里，配合地让莫扎特把他压在了床上。窗外的雨下大了些，淅沥的雨声叮叮咚咚地敲在床笫的低吟和两人的喘息之间，萨列里过于热切地迎合他。

每一个吻都是跳跃的火焰，从萨列里滚烫的身体传达至莫扎特的嘴唇，亦点燃了后者，可他尚还带着寒气的身躯跟不上心脏的热度，惹得萨列里贴近的一刻就瑟缩了起来。只仍然不顾一切的贴近，像是海洋无尽的蓝色荒漠里终于出现了可供小憩的岛屿。广阔的荒漠充盈大量没有生命的寂静蓝色，它们拥抱萨列里，淹没他，溺死他，是宿命论式的厄运与黑暗，他注定抓不住什么，只有短暂地抓住莫扎特，并祈祷这样的负荷不至于拖累了神子的荣光。

你想要的都给你。萨列里突然觉得这才是他最自私的谎言，他还有什么是真的？

莫扎特猜想自己还是有一颗燃烧的内核的，既然如此就把它燃烧成最热烈的模样献给萨利里。他亲吻萨列里的泪水，像啄饮玫瑰尖上的晨露。他在萨列里终于因为身体不适想要躲开的时候进入到深处，灼热的精液堵在肠道里。他亲吻颤抖着哭泣、被弄得一团糟的萨列里。

他们之间不可弥合的分裂，就用燃烧内核流下的滚热岩浆粘合它，好不好？

在一切都沉寂下来的时候就只剩了两人灼热的呼吸，短暂的在耳边嗡鸣之后渐渐融入了雨声里。萨列里犹疑着该不该把自己尚未餍足的渴望化为再讨要一个吻，莫扎特就眷恋地吻了他的嘴唇，像朝日的精灵探出头亲吻他最爱的一块屋檐。

屋顶边缘的屋瓦漆成沉闷的黑色，展露给世人的蒙蔽的影像，而莫扎特知道更多，猫爪踏过的痕迹、还是云雀停驻其上歌唱，亦或秋天落下的枯叶轻柔地在屋瓦上休憩，他都装盛进眼里，一一谱写成音符。

窗外年末的寒夜雨势渐大，渐渐填充了安静下来的空间。莫扎特抱着呼吸声令人担忧的萨列里，最终还是决定出门买药。他缓慢地拉开萨列里的手，爬出被子，又仔仔细细把萨列里裹好，蹬上鞋子，起身拿着湿哒哒的外套犯了一会儿难，深吸一口气想要套上它。

萨列里艰难地睁开眼睛，伸出一只手拉住莫扎特。

“如果你也生病了，我觉得我们剩下的旅途不会好过的。”他露出一个软乎乎的笑容，似乎发烧真的把平日的萨列里都烧化了，只剩了一汪柔软甜腻的糖浆。“你如果实在要去，就问问前台吧。”

莫扎特接受了这个折中的建议，拉起萨列里的手，吻他的手心，又极快地把他的手放回被窝里。

 

是暴风雨过后最平静的时刻，让人误以为温存，还来不及伤痛。


	4. Chapter 4

“人们会爱你。”莫扎特在莱克星顿到丹佛的火车上就一直对他的萨列里这么说，就像获得欢呼与盛赞的是他。

他向萨列里描述他的地下乐队，他说平日的酒吧只会有零星的人，香烟的雾缭绕舞台上乐队的声息，连灯光也只是安静的淡黄色，平静地把光洒在吧台上的木纹里。调酒师只偶尔拿起酒杯与酒瓶招待不多的顾客，乐声里便偶尔掷入玻璃的叮当声，那声音细微得不仔细听绝听不出来，而莫扎特有一副好耳朵。他便即兴地加上吉他与唱段，他的乐队默契地跟随他。顾客们都安静的听乐队唱歌，模样像沉在自己的思绪里，连舞台也不关注。

可每周，都有他们的狂欢日，这是他们与听众心照不宣的约定。那一天，酒吧里会挤满了人，灯投下的彩色光点漫溢在墙面上，听众们为乐队疯狂，而他会从喉咙深处呐喊出声。

萨列里只见过安静唱歌的乐队，但他可以想象，舞台上的莫扎特像燃烧的玫瑰，每一声歌唱都出自灵魂里闪耀的星辰。而观众们爱他。

莫扎特说，莫扎特说，安东有一副好嗓子，人们会爱你。

萨列里只说好，任由莫扎特仔仔细细用围巾把他缠了一圈，然后抱着爱人，看他在不停说话后的困倦中慢慢阖上双眼。他看他金色的睫毛显露在穿过隧道后骤然扑来的冬日天光里，连寒冷也掩不住的温暖。他没能忍住，低头吻他的少年。莫扎特便在睡梦里甜蜜地扬起唇角，让萨列里一下子蜷回了自己的壳里，不敢再动了。

萨列里突然觉得难过，像越过隧道扑面而来的清冷光线，每一束都穿透他，而他在空无一物的地面上无处可躲。他那么喜欢莫扎特，他不恨他。原来他的恨最终都抵不过没顶的爱。

他便在玫瑰刺铸就的地狱里了。

他又大着胆子吻莫扎特的发顶，沉默的眼泪不停地滑落。愿上帝原谅他最后的逾矩，此后再不会有了，他保证。

他终究只会是火车外的风景。莫扎特在车内向前飞驰，只需掠过他，再多都是不应该。

萨列里没能控制身体的颤抖，倚靠住他的人皱了皱脸，伸手安抚地把他抱得更紧了一点，却并未醒来。

尽量抑制住情绪反应，萨列里小心地把金发少年的手扒开，又把围巾取下来叠成一个枕头，垫在莫扎特头部的下方，然后离开了他。

他去车厢衔接处的吸烟室，用曲别针在刚拆绷带后不久的手臂上扎了个口子，把滴瓶里的毒品注入进去。他抖得显些把毒品弄洒。

萨列里猛烈地咳嗽起来，直咳得靠着墙蹲了下去。他抓住领口，捂住嘴，牙齿咬进手掌里，眼泪滴落在地面上。

 

只有最老练的瘾君子才能只用曲别针就做到了吸毒。

 

 

他们到达丹佛时，冬季的第一场雪铺满了轨道的枕木和一列列轨道间的石子，轨道旁的草叶在雪底下探出头来，小心地探知愈发寒冷的世界。并非蓬松的大雪，小小的雪粒扑扑簌簌落下来，貌似攻击的态势，却因为太小、太轻，中途就被风刮了去，也砸不疼人。

走进车站的人们呼着一团团白气，纷纷离开火车走向不同的地方，莫名透出一股薄丘尼画中的阴郁和不安，一种涌动的冷色调。

整个世界在新雪的覆盖下微微发着亮，宛若铺展开的神迹。莫扎特搓了搓手，呼出第一口在丹佛土地上的白气。他悄悄侧头看萨列里——细小的雪花落在眉毛上、深蓝色的围巾上——像注视一个奇迹。于是他孩子似的笑开了，甜蜜又干净似新雪。

他装模作样丈量脚印间的长度，并告诉萨列里，这样的机会一年中只有一次。萨列里也就由着他去了。莫扎特尝试在各种地方留下印记，一堵矮墙的顶端就留了一串“莫扎特脚印”。他指着留下手印的一辆汽车，说它很像他们在帕特森征用的那一辆。萨列里反驳说，那只是你的行为，莫扎特先生。

是啊，是啊，可你当时也满意得不得了。莫扎特毫不客气地揭穿了他。

萨列里微微扬起头没有说话，以神情表示是又怎样。莫扎特就笑着一溜烟跑了出去。要不是他的男孩还生着病，他真该扔他几个雪球或者直接把雪扔进他衣服里去。

他喜欢看似死板的萨列里逾越规则的地方，谁能想到制服扣子扣到最上面一粒的安东尼奥是个瘾君子？就像一叠放得整齐的书，有一本不那么严丝合缝，偏偏谁都没注意到。

那是连在公交车或地铁上谈论毒品都有可能被逮捕的时代。

路途没有耽搁多久，莫扎特不想让萨列里在冷空气里暴露太长时间，也迫切地想要把萨列里介绍给乐队。

萨列里既没有期待也没有不安，他身在最后的梦境，放任自己沉湎于感冒的昏沉和迷糊，视野里只有莫扎特拉着他的手在满目飘摇的雪花里前行。

 

 

不知道谁第一个以口哨声作为莫扎特介绍的回应，其他成员纷纷吹起口哨并咿呀乱叫地鼓掌，也不知究竟是否认出了萨列里就是当初主唱的一夜情对象。萨列里也不知道该做什么反应，就低下头看桌面上的水杯，透明的液体在声波的震荡里泛起波纹，一圈圈不规则地扩散，碰到杯壁又反弹回一点。

鼓掌声止于莫扎特坚持要等萨列里病好之后才开始驻唱。

“可我们接到你的信，已经和酒吧老板说好了。”一个成员看到一脸坚持的莫扎特，哭丧着脸。

协商未果，成员们转向即将新加入的萨列里，恳求地盯着他。萨列里怀疑他们都得到了莫扎特的狗狗眼真传。

“我认为……”萨列里清了清嗓子，轻轻敲打杯侧，“你该履行你的职责，莫扎特。”

事件中心的主唱委屈地在座位上扭动几下，踢踢腿，随后转过头，以古怪的笑意看着萨列里。

“好吧好吧好吧——”莫扎特唱得拉起了花，“我听你的，安东。但别再用这么无聊的口吻说话啦。”

他说着在萨列里脸颊上亲了一口，成员们又吹起了了然的口哨。萨列里敲在水杯上的节奏漏了一拍。

成员们提出要办重聚的欢庆会。莫扎特转头看萨列里，神色有些动摇。

“可安东生病了……”

“我在旅馆等你。”萨列里垂下眼睑，准备起身离开。

“那我先把萨列里大师送回去再来。”莫扎特对乐队成员说，也站了起来，双手撑住桌面。

这个新称呼让萨列里有些窘，不由加快了脚步。莫扎特赶忙快跑几步追上他，身后一片“大师”、“大师”的起哄。

“你要赶快好起来，大师！”莫扎特说。

萨列里没理他，推开酒吧的玻璃门，挂在门上的铃铛摇晃出一串清脆的声响。莫扎特注视眼前的一幕，寒冷明亮的天光洒在微微仰头的萨列里面庞上，挨着深蓝色围巾的皮肤泛着些粉。雪粒因为开门的气流打着卷儿迎向萨列里，像极了迎接的姿态。

他仍然觉得眼前是一个奇迹。新雪覆盖的丹佛是泛着微光的奇迹，而萨列里就在奇迹中央，不会离去。

“你不喜欢这个称呼吗，安东尼奥？”

没有回应。

“还是不喜欢他们？回头我替你训他们一顿。不想上台演出？不想和我一起唱歌吗？”他料想说到这个地步萨列里就会和他说话了，就放缓了步子等萨列里停下来。

萨利里的脚步顿住了。莫扎特等待他的奇迹在飘摇的雪花里回过身来看他。

“我会和你一起演出的，沃尔夫冈。”那汪棕色凝聚成认真的模样，“你去吧，我等你回来。”

“给我一个吻吧，安东。”他的奇迹总能给他惊喜，“保证我回旅馆的时候就能看见你。”他补充道。

他们在小商店门口的街道上，身后的玻璃内侧挤满了各色的礼物盒，圆点的缎带绑在大大小小的盒子上。

街道上覆满了雪。

萨列里有些犹豫，向他迈出的脚步在雪地上划了一道浅浅的印子，尔后低下头小心地吻他的面颊。莫扎特顺势凑过去亲吻一下他的嘴唇，冲他眨眨眼睛，往回酒吧的路走。

轻柔得像是他们第一次接吻

萨列里不由得用手抚上嘴唇，在莫扎特回头向他招手时及时撤开了手并回以相同的告别。

 

天色渐暗，灯夫沿街一盏盏点亮煤气街灯。萨列里想办法找信托公司拿到了父母遗产中这个月可供支配的部分，折道走进了旅馆。

大理石柱子的接待厅堂让他不太适应。乘上升降梯到达正确的楼层，钥匙转动拧开门后，不适应的感觉进一步扩展开来。他太过于习惯廉价旅馆肮脏的房间，剥蚀的墙壁，褐黄色边缘的污渍占据所有的墙面，直印进眼瞳里来。有裂纹的镜子总是摇摇欲坠。现下的整洁几乎刺痛了他的双眼，就算和乐队成员们见面之前就已经和莫扎特来过这里，他仍然感到置身于巨大的不适里。

莫扎特不在，就只剩这份不适和他粘黏在一起。

他甚至没有换旅店配置的拖鞋，和衣躺在还未掀开被褥的床上，怕惊醒了什么似的。

他的秘密，他的毒瘾，增殖的复数眼珠望着他，占据房间所有看不见的角落，而他只敢盯视着天花板上的灯盏。

萨列里，萨列里，萨列里。它们对他絮絮低语，语声一层盖过一层，如从四面墙壁涌来的浪潮。它们说，你指望摆脱什么呢？你不可能摆脱我们，永远不能。

它们告诉他，萨列里可以为了毒品献上一切。被人操干的准则是不再成为人类。包上漂亮的糖纸成为待价而沽的商品，尖叫的灵魂麻木的灵魂被黑泥拖垮的灵魂快要死去的已然死去的灵魂都没有关系，只需要做一个软热顺从的洞。塞满口腔，推挤到墙壁直到内脏从口唇溢出。机械式程式化的讨好强迫唤起肉体并不期许的欲望，你不知道谁的手拉拽着头发，又是谁掐着下巴迫使他敞开口腔接纳。世界颠倒，崩塌前画面分割屏闪的预兆。谁的手掐住脖颈，捅进胃里的是什么。

它们说，萨列里，萨列里，人们爱你。

眼睛们移动到他看得见的天花板一眨不眨，涂着艳俗口红的嘴唇们对他说话。

你需要街头贩卖的海洛因，永远不知道到手的毒品成分是什么，有的海洛因浓度百分之十，有的百分之七十。永远不知道是不是下一刻就会因为吸毒过量窒息而死，但是萨列里不在乎。

他坐起来，笃定房间里潜伏的生物被他惊醒，拖在他身后，关节向外弯曲的四肢着地，匍匐又姿势扭曲地前进直到黏着在他的脚底，操控他把针头扎进主静脉。几秒后快感膨胀，他听见火车的汽笛，身侧是尖声啸叫驶近的灯光，他转头看见他和莫扎特来到丹佛的那辆漆成黑红的火车，等待硬质的金属冰冷地将他拥抱。

 

 

当天晚上，莫扎特提了一袋子的药回到房间，大有把对症的药都搬空或者把萨列里喂成药罐子的架势。他喝得有些醉，抱着满怀的药扑到萨列里身上，笑着给他一个吻，啤酒的苦涩味就染进了萨列里的口腔。

他说，安东，我都不知道我在丹佛遇见你之前……你都过着什么生活？他仰起头看萨列里，眼睛弯起，被醉意蒸熏得迷蒙又流淌，盛着月亮的金黄酒液漫在眼瞳里。

你不愿意说吗？我可以告诉你我的！他摇摇晃晃站起来，缀了几朵浓烈色彩的袖子扑扇几下，像只花蛾子。

萨列里接过他手里的药，想着怎么把他架到床上去休息。

不过显然小音乐家太兴奋了，喋喋不休地说了起来。说着说着又偏了题。

他说他去过很多地方，甚至不讲英语的异国他乡。那就是另一个世界，没见过的东西接连不断在眼前绽开，如同堆叠满新异礼物的圣诞树下。而双脚吞吐过的路都将是他的王国。所有日常必需的交流都靠比划和融进当时情境的意会，而他们奇异地都能理解对方的意思。他看着霓虹的彩色招牌走下石砌的阶梯，在地下室的酒吧用“共鸣理论”长篇大论地和当地的流浪汉说话。流浪汉们都听懂了，笑容满面地和他举杯附和。可实际上“共鸣理论”都是胡说八道，只要有人给他们买酒，再带上一脸笑容，不管说什么他们都会欢呼着为你举杯，说“bravo”。

可他相信当他对着他们弹吉他唱歌的时候，异国的陌生人真的理解，因为他们的眼睛望着你闪耀。

可我有时候觉得……安东尼奥，莫扎特继续说，抬头醉醺醺地看他一眼。和我说着一样语言的你和我阻隔得比他们更远。

莫扎特不再说话了。萨列里把他扶到床上让他躺下，拉了一把椅子坐在床边。

他断定他现在说的话莫扎特第二天都不会记得，因而开口。

那么我也和你说话，沃尔夫冈。我进过少年犯管教所，因为我不能控制地偷盗别人的汽车。我做得再谨慎也总有被发现的时候，但我出来以后仍然继续偷了几年，商店里的东西也偷，那东西蚀刻在骨子里，由不得你不想做还是觉得罪恶。我不缺东西，只是偷。

我把自己扔进过监狱，因为缉毒署的检查员查得紧，弄不到货，弹尽粮绝，没有毒品可吸。那监狱提供“三十日疗法”，就是丝毫不给你毒品地让你度过三十天拘禁。前八天会难受，但是之后会好。三十天足够戒毒，但我刚出来就找药头买货嗑药，因为除了吸毒，没有别的事可做。

你看我现在还是个窃贼，盗取你的爱。

 

萨列里只在莫扎特睡着的时候说话。他给莫扎特拉好被子，站起来走到浴室，准备路途后的洗澡。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

莫扎特酒醒后看着一堆药发愁，最后得出结论说“没关系，我们可以一天试一种。”

“……我觉得你应该知道药是有疗程的。”萨列里不得不出言提醒。

“我知道。”莫扎特严肃地盯着药瓶上的说明，又在袋子里继续翻找，最终挑出一个盒子，“我觉得是这个，药剂师昨天给我推荐的一定是这个。”

……

萨列里不知道怎么接话了，默默低头给上台要用的吉他调音。再抬头时桌上已经摆了热水和数好的药粒，两种颜色的药乖巧地靠在一起，从萨列里的视角看去躲在冒着热气的玻璃杯后，轮廓歪扭像摆出了一个笑脸。

莫扎特在浴室里化妆。

他放下吉他，走过去碰那杯水，忽视了标识温度的烟雾，指尖碰到滚烫的杯壁没有立即反应，滞留一会儿才后知后觉地缩回。

萨列里把手指伸到嘴边，试图缓解疼痛，却渐渐成了啃咬的力度。新的疼痛叠在刺痒的灼烧感上，反倒不怎么疼了。他盯着白色和另一种颜色的药片，眼里有些茫然。

 

莫扎特在让萨列里在旅馆休息和看他演出之间抉择，刚得出前一个结论萨列里就对他说没事。他看见萨列里眼中隐隐烧着的火光，像烛火飘摇，若是他拒绝就会经年地黯淡下去。

所以他圈住萨列里的脖颈对他说好，又凑过去吻他的眼睛。

 

每天晚上都背过身悄悄检查一遍挂在颈间莫扎特送的项链，再用深蓝色的围巾将它盖好。在莫扎特的注视下吞掉药片，启程去驻唱的酒吧。莫扎特坚持要在进酒吧前得到亲吻，萨列里就停下来吻他，每一次都在面颊。

他融进吧台边喝酒的人听莫扎特唱歌，有时点一杯热可可，有时只是热水，有时是果汁，打着弯的吸管旁嵌在杯壁上一片薄薄的柠檬。莫扎特似乎和调酒师打好了招呼，不管他点什么都是刚好的温热。低烧不退，他在感冒药唤起的昏沉里追随指尖玻璃杯传来的温度，觉得自己也漂浮在各色的饮品里，稍不注意就会沉溺在暖热里，可事实上那只是折磨他的疾病，哄他沉睡好进一步进攻他残破的免疫系统。有时忍不住悄悄往舞台瞥，莫扎特每次都能注意到，回应他世界上最甜蜜的笑容。

莫扎特渐渐明目张胆地只看着他一个人唱歌，但好歹萨列里在吧台的方向，没有人发现这一点。这是一场被感冒的昏沉搅扰得模糊不清因而无限延长的梦境，美丽的色彩都幼嫩新生地生长，边缘处小心翼翼地彼此触碰，织造波浪起伏的庞大麦田。你见过美国平原处蓝天下望不到边际的麦田，每一株都饱蘸走过时光里阳光的照拂，当风过境就在乡间的公路两旁向风散播流动的无垠金色。是否会羡慕麦浪中站立的稻草人？

那金色干燥又温暖，驱散心灵深处潮湿的沼泽和湿冷的雨。它本就诞生于太阳，因而也是太阳本身。

萨列里装作偶然瞥一眼莫扎特眼角的金箔，另一双棕色眼瞳里的热度就直直地撞了进来，破开梦境应有的模糊，塞给萨列里暴烈的焰火。

他不管萨列里要不要，只烧尽一切冰冷的事物再幻化为最绚丽的火光，变幻出一枝枝各异的花朵，纤毫毕现地展现给萨列里再全都献给他。他贴着萨列里低热的额头说话，嘴唇纹印在微烫的皮肤上。

安东，快些好吧。

萨列里只得愧疚地躲避莫扎特的目光，他庆幸鸦片类毒品对免疫系统的抑制，这样他就能一直远远看着他。

 

莫扎特在舞台上看着他的萨列里，他总觉得萨列里并不身在此处，只是个印在护墙板上的幽灵，连酒吧里缭绕的烟雾也比他更具有实存的重量。他因而一直把目光粘黏在萨列里的所在，以期望给予更多的牵系。像系住一只大风中的帐篷，给他更多深入地面的支点。

成员们开着玩笑抱怨莫扎特与他们的互动都变少了，莫扎特回应一个笑容说他只是担心。成员们纷纷表示他们不是真的那个意思，他尽可以给萨列里尽量多的关注。

他直觉哪里出错了，脑海中的图景是雪从山上崩落掩埋一切的单行线，但最终隐没在过度平和的日常里，便也不再注意。

 

萨列里终于看见自莫扎特说起就想象过无数遍的场景，狂欢的盛宴。

主唱的注意力的中心暂时放下了他，集中在乐队，曲子、唱词，和欢呼的听众上。每个人都大汗淋漓，沉浸在暂且脱离平常的狂欢之夜。兴奋浸透每一个细胞再析出体表，晃动的身躯与变幻的光线，焰火在海底爆裂，冲破海平面以下可怕的压强，直到冲上星幕之间炸响。燃烧的玫瑰沸腾了整片海洋，连雪与冰也不可抑制地受到吸引，过于靠近以至于将自己融化于玫瑰的裙裾边缘。

萨列里隔着人群在侧边看红色灯光下的莫扎特回过身感谢乐队，眼中一片狂热的赤诚与未尽的岩浆。汗水濡湿了金色的头发，眼睛旁蜿蜒出黑色的藤蔓，他拥抱每一个人，亲吻每一个人，然后越过重重人群看萨列里。

他看见萨列里的眼睛明亮如点满蜡烛的祭台，大量流下的蜡泪凝结成群的细柱悬挂，便往恋人的方向抛一个飞吻，悄悄比出“我爱你”的口形。

萨列里因而被烫伤了，像投进壁炉的纸片发黑蜷曲。幸而莫扎特此时把目光投向了观众，回应他们的欢呼。

他最终无法想象自己与莫扎特一同站在台上的情境，又逃进低热的昏沉里，跌跌撞撞走回吧台灌自己一口水。

失去关注太久的水已然冰凉，如一尾银蛇嘶叫着窜进胃部，激起一阵难受。他不得不扶住吧台，另一只手下意识触摸颈间银色的星星。它隐藏在深蓝的围巾之下，给萨列里慰藉。

 

他天天和莫扎特在一起，吃饭的事情终于再无法隐瞒。起先只是用感冒的借口搪塞，最后只得在莫扎特一脸狐疑的追问下承认自己吞咽不了正常的食物，只有甜食不会唤起呕吐反射。他说得小声又结巴，到了话尾更是全都吞进了嗓子。他抬起头，吐一口气希求莫扎特不会要求他再重复一遍。

保护他的铁丝网又揭开一道防护，他觉得赤裸般不安，抓了抓手臂处黑色的袖子。

莫扎特低着头，也不笑，目光像并不身在此处，显得有些凶了。

他甚而突然感到绝望。安东尼奥·萨列里只是谎言，聪明的莫扎特看见真相的那一刻一定就会离去。他还剩多少铁丝网可以被剥去？多在一起一点都是幸福，多在一起一点都是绝望。

莫扎特闷闷地拥抱萨列里，他看不见莫扎特的表情，只能猜测和刚才没有变化。

我们会有办法的。莫扎特说。他的手轻轻搭在萨列里后颈，抚摸凸起的骨骼。

他的幸福可以再延长一点了，直到碰到下一道铁丝网的时候。

 

 

那年冬天的气候有些异常，气温没有急转直下，而是在几天的下雪后往上升了几度。薄薄的积雪在晴朗的天日下化了个干净。莫扎特遗憾于不能看见雪中掩映着微光的萨列里，又庆幸气温终于让萨列里的病情好转。

不再生病的萨列里少了昏昏沉沉的柔软气息，让莫扎特有些可惜。但对萨列里病好的喜悦大过一切，莫扎特便甜甜蜜蜜地笑了起来，拉着萨列里去排练厅。

和乐队的磨合一开始有些生涩，像音效设备后盘绕的电线，就差断开来嗞嗞冒着火花。萨列里太久没有和人合作，连带着气氛也尴尬起来。莫扎特没有在意这一点，催着乐队做该做的事，又在萨列里耳边吵嚷。

“放松一点，嗯？”莫扎特凑近他耳边悄声说，捏了捏他的手指。

萨列里点点头。

在展现了广阔的音域后，事情终于顺利了起来，成员们都是一脸惊喜又惊讶，莫扎特则一脸“我早就和你们说过了”。

“萨列里大师！”贝斯手举起双手鼓掌，其他人纷纷效仿，鼓手敲起了鼓棒。

萨列里终于站在了莫扎特所歌唱的灯塔之下，漫天的繁星闪烁得流转又疯狂，倒映在夜晚深色的海平面之上，没有船只前来打扰。他在海面与天幕交接的地方仰望，满眼他从不奢求得以窥见的、莫扎特的星星。

莫扎特即兴弹了一段吉他，跳跃的音符叽叽喳喳窜进所有人的耳朵，先是彼此争吵，然后赞美，窜上排练厅的上空，绕了几圈，然后飞走了。

他搂住看起来还算冷静的萨列里，无比清楚他的恋人也只是看起来还算冷静了。

他要用全世界的欢呼和赞美喂饱他的萨列里，还有爱。一千个吻，一万个吻，如果还不够就摘取最明丽的太阳与最和熙的风。用暖色的泡泡将萨列里淹没，就算他不要也全部都给他。

 

 

萨列里想这就够了。他看见人们爱莫扎特，那是光芒完全绽放时最完整的样子。他每日贪恋地站在莫扎特身后看灯光中的背影，人造的光线刺一样从莫扎特周身散射，把每一根头发、每一个褶皱的轮廓都勾勒得清晰。话筒凑近他的嘴唇，他倾身凑近观众，有时在爆裂的呐喊后虔诚地单膝跪下。这时候的他低下头隐没在暗影里，隐没在灰尘浮荡的灯光之下。整个世界在最浓重的情绪撕裂后安静下来，像整幅画就只剩下了最深重的一笔色彩停留，就只有他。

萨列里知道，莫扎特走过的地方都是他的王国。

他得以在最近的距离窥探最盛大的光芒。那光芒不是静态的，是只有一日生命的蜉蝣活过了朝朝暮暮，却每一日都活得朝生暮死。是不含杂质最纯粹的欣喜与圣洁，连每日见惯的风景都是神的造物。他甚而恍惚间错觉自己也是光芒的一部分。

但莫扎特总想给他更多。他拉过背后的萨列里和他面对面唱歌，他拉他接受所有人的欢呼，听呐喊声震耳欲聋。

他拥抱他，人们看不见他在他耳边一遍遍重复，安东，我说过，人们爱你。然后莫扎特回过身，拥抱乐队。

夜晚，绵延的落基山脉在城市背后和萨列里遥遥相望，他身后隔绝了一面墙后的喧闹，在街道上等待小天才、小疯子，他的莫扎特推开酒吧的门和他一起回去。

他的，他允许自己暂时拥有偷盗的爱，就像过往每一次的暂时拥有。因除他之外不再有人知晓而平添了虚假的亲密，这亲密与任何客体无关，只单单属于萨列里。他虔诚地握住颈间的星星，隔着围巾吻它。

 

 

他在黑夜热切地拥抱莫扎特，献上柔软的唇。在清理过后躺在莫扎特身侧，整夜整夜的看街上的煤气街灯在午夜过后就灭得只剩下了几盏。

过往毒瘾与灯光灭尽的黑暗里沉睡的荆棘在过于暖热的洋流与重回的光明里渐次苏醒，每一天都多一株撕咬他的黑影。就像一直勉强行驶的火车终于意识到它脚下其实从不存在轨道，于是一切原因都明了，就只剩下负毁的既定结局。他一直都看不清他过着什么生活，然后莫扎特来了，萨列里得以短暂地站在泥泞之上，再看着其中伸出无数滴着粘液的黑色手臂，拉他回去。而他只是安静地抬起头，满眼积攒本就不属于他的光明，等泥淖将他淹没，最终将头颅拉入泥潭，明白黑泥呛到口鼻时会咳得声嘶力竭。

他耳边是尖声的啸叫，捂住耳朵才反应过来是他自己的声音。

他整夜整夜地睡不着，就往手臂上扎针，左臂扎满了针眼就换到右边。蹲在浴室墙壁旁的阴影里，听挂钟在深夜的王国震响，唤醒房间里只有他知道的生物和眼睛们。它们嘈杂地说话，如野兽粗重地喘息，眼睛转动时发出粘腻的声响，可以看见血丝布满与眼球后部恶心的粉肉，混合遥远东洋诡异的金晃铃声，无时不刻不吞噬他残存的理智。他害怕在离开莫扎特之前就先疯掉。

等缓过去一点就抬头看沉睡的莫扎特。安然呼吸的样子，金色的发稍在夜晚漆成深蓝色，落在枕头上。他看着他安静地呼吸，就能获得一点安宁。

丹佛的夜晚很冷，这座城市在高原上。他想莫扎特能抱抱他。

就只是拥抱，仿佛将个体消弭的炙热。

 

但他最后只是想象一柄银色的左轮手枪。把黄铜子弹嵌入转轮，抚摸枪柄上的雕花，在月光与星光下泛出让人迷恋的冷光。

 

 

 

“……我听说您能弄到枪。”他装作不经意间提起，在排练厅散场后纠缠的电线间。不再作声的设备萎靡地蜷缩在各自的位置，凭空给人小了一圈的错觉，像极了落幕后哀怨不肯离去的残响。

“您对枪有兴趣？”前来帮忙的工作人员忙着收设备，听萨列里询问，高兴地侧过头去。“您想要什么样的？”

他低声说了一个型号，那人显然提起了兴致，正要就此论说些什么，莫扎特走了进来。

“安东，我们好久没有单独在一起吃饭啦。他们先走了，今天想吃什么？——你们刚才在说什么？”

“没什么。”萨列里轻飘飘把话题带了过去，只下意识捏紧了放在身前的手指，“接下来的工作……”

“没剩多少了，你们先走吧。”

“谢谢您！回头请您一杯酒！”莫扎特拉着萨列里，又隔着他朝工作人员挥手。

 

他们选了靠边的位置，玻璃墙上贴着白色的字母，路上的行人隔着玻璃反射零星走过，低头把自己埋进大衣里。排练过后以过了饭点，此时餐馆里没什么人，只有凑近稍里面的位置才能听见刀叉碰撞餐盘的声音和玻璃杯抬离桌面的轻响。头顶上是一盏枝节横生的鹿角灯，在温暖的橙黄色光里很是好看。莫扎特玩着镂空花饰的桌布边缘，翻着菜单点一份海鲜面还有果汁。今天不喝酒，他转手把菜单递给萨列里。

他点了一份提拉米苏舒芙蕾。

安东尼奥真甜，就是吃得太少了。莫扎特叹口气。

因为毒品激活的是大脑内的报偿回路，可以替代食物，可以替代性。

萨列里用叉子戳着上面一层软软的流质物，撒着褐色的提拉米苏粉。他在吃之前先喝了一口水，拨动吉他琴弦的手指握住杯壁，黑色指甲油贴在上面反着亮光，像横着粘了一列小小的灯，却发着黑色的光。

他就是用这双手和莫扎特一起在台上弹奏吉他。真好看。

萨列里真好看。莫扎特也不动海鲜面，就盯着萨列里，觉得他一看见甜食眼睛里的光都流转起来。

我还比不上甜食吗。

“……怎么了？”萨列里被他盯得连叉子都不知道该往哪戳。

“我在想你是我的奇迹啊。”莫扎特往前一推餐盘，像只猫软绵绵地趴在桌子上，舒服地活动活动肩膀。“我在等下雪，我想看霜雪落在你头发上的样子。你就背着吉他站在雪里，偶尔抬头雪花就亲吻你的睫毛。”

 

这句话分毫不差地落进萨列里耳朵里，放了慢镜头，每个字都是沉沉的方糖，一颗颗掷进苦涩的黑咖啡里。

萨列里差点就崩溃了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

小报记者与乐队的交涉一路下来还算愉快。莫扎特第一反应是拒绝，但缠不过成员们满怀“这样就会有更多人听我们唱歌”、“更多人喜欢我们的歌”的期待，最终应承了下来。此时，酒吧里他们的隔间形成一方满怀希望的小天地。

或许这样也不错。莫扎特用吸管搅动杯子里的饮料。

他的头发有些少，穿的西装反复浆洗，但没有太多磨损。莫扎特盯着饮料，余光观察他。

谈到萨列里的时候，他交握双手，极深的手指纹路因此舒展开来，面色有些为难。

“我们做了些调查……这不太合适。”

莫扎特差点气得跳起来，但萨列里先一步站了起来，带起一阵声响，面前的水杯震荡出波纹。

小音乐家惊讶地抬头看萨列里，乐队成员们也抬头看他。因没有预料到他的行动，愤怒都按了静音键，为他说的话一时掐在了嗓子里。

萨列里看起来像是茫然他为什么站了起来，一开始的惊慌失措极快地溺死在了棕色的眼瞳里，那双眼睛显得深邃又没有焦点，像吸纳光线的井。太久不曾有完整的睡眠，全靠妆容和一抹即将消逝的幻影撑着，现在幻影一下子被抽走了，脑子里却仍然像塞满了棉絮，唤不起半点感受支撑他。

萨列里茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉。里面有些闷，我出去一下。”

他尽力维持平稳的步子，身后的记者在和莫扎特打圆场。“或许我们可以写您帮了他……”

写萨列里曾经如何堕落腐烂，您帮了他，拉他离开阴影。

萨列里碰到门的那一刻像逃走。

 

莫扎特凶狠地瞪小报记者一眼，追了出去。

“安东！你别听他说话！”

萨列里只顾低下头走路，没有半点停下来的意思，莫扎特就跑到他前面，伸展双手拦住他。

“安东！”莫扎特神色坚定，挡在他面前。见他没有反应又伸手抓他的肩膀。

萨列里再抬起头时，只有一片湖光般的冷静寂寂地闪着光。

“你在说什么呢？他没说错。”

“他没说错。这不合适。”萨列里挣脱开莫扎特的手，来回踱着步。“这不合适。我只是暂时加入你们乐队，你们不会有什么损失。”

“安东尼奥！”

“游戏结束了，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里停下来，看着莫扎特，眼睛迷惑又明亮似烛火，“游戏结束了。只是我要离开了，你为什么这么在乎？”

“你认真的吗，萨列里？”莫扎特气得直接喊了他的姓氏，“你当我们是什么？你当你自己是什么？”

萨列里噎住了。他不知道怎么回答这个问题。

 

终于还是崩塌了。长期封存在墓穴中的旧物刚接触空气的那一刻就会风化，而他的梦已经苟延残喘得太久了。

 

他只好按住围巾，下面是莫扎送给他的星星。

“我以为我知道……”

日益积攒的光芒刺穿他。萨列里满眼、整个胸腔都穿刺锐利的人造光线，直到疼痛得目盲，心脏停止跳动。

 

 

那罪恶刻在你的心上。

从母亲临终时，病榻上死亡的气息而来。窗帘都全部拉上，残留的光线艰难地透过深色的布匹。死神就坐在床沿看萨列里，在过早的年岁里教他死亡。

死神说，看着，萨列里，看着。

神父说，只要你忏悔你的罪恶，上帝会接纳你入天堂。于是母亲终于安详。

从监狱里殴打新犯人的不成文规矩而来。夜晚时敷在身上的血液都冰冷，只有疼痛与他人的呼吸与他为伴。就用肉身的疼痛赎罪。

可是，还不够。还不够。

 

从和莫扎特一同在废墟时，破旧的钢琴而来。强烈的阳光把它劈得一侧燃烧、一侧阴冷。从莫扎特对他的笑容而来，从莫扎特为他谱的曲而来，从欢愉而来。

莫扎特对着他愤怒的喊叫，于是他再次被罪恶包裹。

他低下头道歉，他说对不起。

 

“我不是……”莫扎特把脸埋进双手，“我不是想听你道歉。”

“我们谈谈好不好？安东。”他想起雪从悬崖崩落的单行线，掉进深渊再无迹可寻。车辆直直地朝着山路的护栏撞过去。再晚一步一切都会沦为追不回的过往。

 

萨列里不想和他谈。他已经弄到了枪，从那些卖吗啡的人手里。柯尔特手枪，漂亮的左轮，转轮可以嵌进五枚子弹。让莫扎特彻底摆脱自己、或是让自己彻底摆脱莫扎特，这种想法诱惑力过强。他终于不用在罪恶下生活，多美好的愿景。萨列里迫不及待。

他把手放进口袋，触摸冰冷小巧的手枪。

但他只是说好。莫扎特说什么他都会说好。

 

 

本该十一月下旬就天寒地冻的气温在十二月初姗姗来迟。山区早已下了暴雪。从前仿佛被拉长的温和日子就一下子坠进了冰窖，路边的汽车渐渐埋进了雪里，蓬松大雪最初的降临还未掩盖行走的路途，只有一行行浅浅的脚印踏在街道上。

莫扎特站在旅馆接待厅的门口，视线里萨列里的背影逐渐隐没在大雪弥漫的漫天白雾里。这是他等待的霜雪，整个世界都在发光，只有他的萨列里沉郁在没有星星的黑夜。这不是他等待的雪。

就像黄石公园的间歇泉，从地底喷薄而出，爆发出所有矛盾带到无可隐藏的白昼之下。莫扎特努力回忆他究竟忽视了什么，眼睛埋在低下头的一片阴影中。

他没有忘记把萨列里脖颈上的围巾重新缠一遍，那条在莱克星顿购买的围巾。萨列里下意识想阻止莫扎特，但他坚定地拉住了萨列里，只动作有些僵硬。直到那颗银色的星星脱离了围巾的笼罩，微微晃动一下，在颈间闪出光来。

莫扎特笑了，他凭借此知道萨列里不会离开，温热的嘴唇透过星星所触碰的那具身躯却是明显地僵了几许，等莫扎特把围巾重新缠好就走进了大雪里。

层层包绕带有明显的占有，其下又似乎隐藏起无处安放的恐惧。萨列里能感觉到莫扎特手指的热度残留在围巾之上，仿佛扼住了脖颈。

 

他租车，开了两个小时，又徒步来到落基山脉腹地。就只剩他和大雪覆盖下的莽莽山林，已经光秃的银杏树和坠着针叶的松树，近处满是落着赤裸岩石的空地，在大雪覆盖之下，冰冷渗入地表。萨列里走到湖边，几片草叶浮在水面上。靴子踏过湖边的残枝发出声响，引得湖面的冰渣沉了一下。围巾缠得有些紧，他伸手拉了拉。

这么久以来他第一次离开莫扎特这么久，缺乏睡眠的大脑被冷风吹得清醒了不少。他突然明白他已经离城市的灯光那么遥远，离莫扎特那么远。他伸直了手臂，又张开手指看指缝间湖对面落满雪花的松树，想起他可以不用那么痛苦。

他伸进口袋摸那支枪。不是在这里，不是在此时，他会找个莫扎特不会很快知道的地方。他今夜会回去，第二天莫扎特说什么他都会听，然后继续演出，等待某个夜晚，乘火车跨越美国去不知名的角落。

他会亲吻这把柯尔特，像亲吻一个情人。他就此消失掉，没有人知道他的死亡，直到安东尼奥这个名字淹没在莫扎特记忆的迷宫里。他如此笃定他并不重要，莫扎特只需将他遗忘。

 

他拿出枪想在星光下看它，一个人影突然把他扑进了雪地。柯尔特滑脱出去，掉进蓬松的雪里。

那个人钳制住他的手腕，遮挡了整片天幕，只逆光地勾出一个轮廓。萨列里感受到他全身都在颤抖，又用颤抖的手抚摸萨列里沾了雪的脸庞。

“……我跟着你。”莫扎特说，硬生生把容纳了冰冷雪水的眼睛融化开来。

“……不是在这里，不是在今天。”萨列里只说。那罪恶又包裹他，茫茫然连抵抗也忘记，束手就擒。

“我和你做个交易，萨列里。”莫扎特低下头沉重的喘息，像每一口呼吸都必须竭力而为。雪夜里呼出的白气因而显得分外的重，水汽都往下坠去。他眼睛里的星星都碎了，颤抖的手指攀上萨列里颈上的银光，“我修补你，然后你和我永远在一起。”

 

萨列里说这不是交易，沃尔夫冈。益处全是我的，怎么能是交易。

萨列里说，我让你摆脱我，或者让我摆脱你。你别阻止我。

 

时间太晚，他们不再驱车回去，只就近找了一家旅馆。一路上没有说话，莫扎特多多少少冷静了下来，只是指尖还在颤抖。

他们拼了命地撕咬对方，像缠斗，像死亡前夜的抵死缠绵，而天明就要奔赴刑场。他们在朝日来临时就会蒸发，所以他们的爱情就只剩下今夜。

萨列里突然放弃了，他任莫扎特发了狠地咬他，把他撞在墙壁上，疼痛几乎让他欣喜。

他只是为母亲带毒品的工具，毒瘾驱动的器具，他人泄去欲望的道具，再多一点爱都会把他压垮。他的罪恶这么教他，一直以来都是如此。他该是物，绝不能是其他。一遍遍重复，重复。重复。

“可你不是。”莫扎特叹息，把话语都吐进他的耳朵里。安东尼奥因罪恶发着烫，带刺的玫瑰汲取他的血液生长，低着头蜷在莫扎特面前，还未开放就枯萎。他撞进萨列里身体里，每一次都撞到最深处。

萨列里用手臂捂住眼睛拼命摇头。

安东尼奥是假的，安东尼奥不存在。

“那好，你是。”连语气也发了狠，心里却早已慌得不行。像关在罐子里四处乱撞的风，头晕目眩，心脏撞击胸膛。“那就做我的工具，安东尼奥·萨列里。”

萨列里一下子愣住了，连呼吸也忘记，任莫扎特咬住他的嘴唇，掠夺尽空气，唇齿分开才想起大口喘息。涌进的氧气涨得肺部生疼，他突然间从未如此明晰地认知他还活着。于是星光下的左轮就隐没在一扇扇关闭的门扉之后，星星都震颤发抖，扭曲的八音盒唱响。他伸出手徒劳地想握住那支枪。

莫扎特握住他伸在半空胡乱抓握的手。

“所以你该做个合格的工具。”

“我一个人住在帕特森，冷。”莫扎特蹭了蹭恋人的下巴，萨列里微微仰起头来。

“所以你该陪我回帕特森，和我去任何我想去的地方。我需要你，作为‘物’的你。”他特此强调。

“如果你不想我爱你，我就不爱。就把你当做供我使用的物，”莫扎特拉开他的手，看着他，停歇一下，终于还是说下去，“把你耗尽也不会扔掉。我承诺一千次、一万次我不爱你，不会爱你，这样你是不是就可以和我永远在一起。”

“这样你满不满意？安东。”

这样你是不是就可以活下来。

萨列里彻底地怔住了，一瞬间灰败得像灰色裹尸布里死亡的身躯。然后他活了过来，眼泪流出眼眶，哭得咳嗽，从喉咙最深处发出浑浊低沉的鸣响，在声音变得尖锐之前就受到了主人近乎暴力的扼制。他什么也不说，也不伸手挡眼睛，就抖得像只暴雨里的兔子，泪水打碎的棕色眼瞳看莫扎特。

是任人摆布的模样了。

于是莫扎特啄吻他的眼泪，沿着一路吻到脖颈上的星星，啃咬他的喉咙。萨列里发出一声窒息般的呜咽，又把呜咽吞进喉咙里。

 

我和你做个交易，安东尼奥。我可能没有办法修补你，没有办法拯救你，但你要和我永远在一起。

求你。

 

他的骄傲在萨列里面前全然败北，可萨列里不知道。

莫扎特亲吻萨列里的腿，掐着他的腰撞了进去。哭腔混合起闷哼，过度的刺激让萨列里反弓起身体，便错失了莫扎特眼底的绝望，如碎裂的星辰黯淡下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

萨列里要回帕特森了。

他提出这个要求的时候，莫扎特沉默下来。他连忙补充在帕特森等莫扎特回来。他曾经说过类似的话，然后某种程度上食言了。

“我需要想想。——可能不会给你写信，但你从帕特森回来时，我会在的。”莫扎特在给吉他调音，就只留给他一个背影。他犹豫该不该说“相信我，好吗”，但他似乎没有这个资格。

莫扎特放下吉他，拥过来吻他。

“这回你要等我。”他在口袋里翻找着什么，翻出来之后拉过萨列里的手掌，放在他手上，“我也需要想想。——这是我家的钥匙，你应该不会想回你亲戚家的。”

“……谢谢。谢谢你，沃尔夫冈。”

这终究成为往后的十几天里回忆缠绕他的最后一刻，落基山脉腹地，混乱的撕咬与破碎的呼吸，他们走过的路途上建筑景物都纷纷崩塌，最后他们来到了这里，在一片废墟之上两两相望。

这已然不是游乐园废墟的音乐天堂。他们头一次选择安静下来，就只是看着对方。

 

 

萨列里拿着不多的行李，出汽油钱搭别人的便车。又换乘灰狗、有轨车，然后又是便车。一路上沉睡后又清醒，看大雪铺满了跨越的大半个美国。他鲜少再想到莫扎特，只看眼前几乎不停歇的雪，听开车的青年絮絮叨叨和他搭话。他偶尔应声，青年就在发动机的声音里继续讲下去，像是就此有了说话的理由，一股脑儿全倾倒出口。声音便在萨列里耳朵里绵绵延延的拖长，凝在车窗上的雪似的，模糊又结了块。

该下车了，青年提醒他后沉吟片刻，说他要去南达科他州找回他的姑娘。

他们吵架了，他们狠狠地互相说再也不见面。但现在他要开着车找回她。

萨列里的呼吸一时落在车后的空间里，落在包了一层垫衬的乙烯座椅上。他隔了好一会儿才意识到自己没有回答。

“祝你好运。”他说。

他没有立刻去换乘有轨车的地方，站在路边发了一会儿呆，第一次让回忆如漫天的雪雾扑来，撞得他胸骨断裂，喉头腥甜。

莫扎特问他，这样你是不是就可以和我永远在一起。

 

他拿出放进包里的深蓝色围巾，缠在脖子上。

 

 

 

之后的十几天，都不再有莫扎特。

他回到帕特森，在亲戚家门前站了一会儿，启程去莫扎特家。他盯着紧闭的门扉，没有用钥匙，从窗户翻了进去。

他在心里责备莫扎特出门也不锁好窗户，站起来嗅寒冷的空气。

屋子有些大，没有生壁炉，冷冷清清的，室内的空气凝成一块实体，仿佛闭上眼就能坠下冰锥来。连四处乱放的东西也没能打破冰冷，主人不在，可萨列里觉得就算主人在这里，也没法让房间暖和多少。

__我一个人住帕特森，冷。_ _

他想象金色的小星星在整个房间里蹦跳，满脸快乐，可呼吸仍然散出白气来。

他绕过满地的凌乱去生壁炉，小心地把周围的易燃物的清开，于是他拿起划得乱糟糟的信纸，上面的情诗他从没有看过。黑色的墨水还随手记了些音符。

他没有阅读内容也没有阅读音符，他打定主意不再想莫扎特，哪怕是在满是莫扎特痕迹的房子里。

壁炉的火焰终于暖融融地燃烧起来，他坐在地板上伸手触摸上升的热度。莫扎特把他推进雪里之后，又差点感冒了。

雪渗透进衣服里比雨水冷得多。

壁炉只暖热了面前的一块，可萨列里仍然舒服地闭上眼睛，放松下来。

他暂时不想窥探莫扎特的生活，只等待需要的时候他才会去推开别的门扉。他将要去寻觅一床温暖的被褥，并对贸然闯入感到不好意思。他想要在衣柜里寻找另一床被褥，但最终还是抱走了床上的被子。他决定睡客厅的沙发，把自己埋进满是星星的棉被。

于是像莫扎特拥抱他，勾着金色的轮廓，亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

他一点点收拾客厅里的东西。萨列里不看所有事物囊括的内容，也如愿地不再想莫扎特。他把事物和事物的主人分隔开来，只在仔细码好那一堆信件的时候隐约瞥到了“南奈尔”。如结冻的湖面冒上些水，很快又冻上了。

 

为避免碰见认识的人，他只在夜晚出门，在冬季就愈发冷清。越过铺满雪的废弃枕木，跨过警戒线去游乐园的废墟。夏日里棱角狰狞的废弃物包裹在雪里像绵软可爱的怪物，有几只还张着大口或瞪着一双眼睛看这位熟悉的客人。他把双手插进口袋里，一路走一路看废弃的水滑道、旋转木马、马戏团帐篷，然后走到那架坏钢琴面前。

他取下手套，伸出食指碰肮脏的白色琴键，坏钢琴果然没有发出声音，反而岌岌可危地塌陷下去，发出的声响如耄耋的老者谴责萨列里。

他小声地道歉。

他和莫扎特都没想过要碰这架钢琴，毕竟它看起来太过老旧，损坏不堪。连想要修理也怕先让它散了架。

萨列里叹口气，还是走到了那辆蒸汽火车面前——他们的龙骨墓园。于是他终于想象，莫扎特在遇见他之前就在这片荒芜的废墟之上，对着夜空，对着满幕的星夜歌唱。

他是独自居住在小小星球上的小王子，和猴面包树作斗争，搬一搬椅子就可以再看一次日落。

 

 

圣诞节快到了。

 

 

 

 

莫扎特不知道萨列里会不会等他，不知道他的爱人会不会死去，但他决定相信萨列里。他写信告诉他，圣诞节的时候回帕特森。

小音乐家把这些都吼进歌声里。

他反复回忆萨列里走的那天早晨，雪落无声，晴朗的天光洒在高耸的建筑物之上，也洒在萨列里身上。他眼中的聚光只有萨列里，漫天雪花都亲吻归途的旅人。他等待的奇迹终于降临，但那是恋人离去的背影。

 

 

莫扎特深吸一口气，在走到家门口前想了一万遍如果萨列里不在该怎么办。但这些都在看见门上挂的圣诞节环时消散了。

萨列里在这里。

圣诞节环上黄澄澄的铃铛在寒风里微微晃动，发出一点点声响来。

他用钥匙打开门，房间里的萨列里正在往圣诞树上挂星星灯。那些星星勾了一圈金色的轮廓，是空心的，和圆形的金黄色小灯泡颗颗挂在树上，流光溢彩，淌下满地的光来。

屋子里的壁炉生着火，暖乎乎的。壁炉上还挂着两只红色的装饰袜子。桌子上摆了各种食物，少不了树干蛋糕和烧熟了的玉米汤。

萨列里听到声响，转过头来，手里还拿着星星灯。

“……你回来了。”他低垂下眼睑。“我不知道你们家圣诞节怎么过，就按照我的方式……”

 

莫扎特跑冲上去拥抱他。

门没有关，刮进来的雪在他们周身舞蹈。

 

“安东，你在就好啦。”莫扎特软软地说。

该怎么说不爱你。

 

 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个小剧场  
> 莫（痛心疾首）：我们都滚过床单了你就在我家睡了十几天沙发？？？啊？？？安东？？？？  
> 萨：……
> 
> ————————  
> 写完啦！HE啦！  
> 其实一开始写这篇是因为想写那句“我出钱，干你。”【不


End file.
